The Secrets
by Teakat
Summary: (Old story being rewritten) Shadekit and Silverkit are born to Dovewing and Bumblestripe. The two grow into strong and healthy warriors and start to discover secrets that might tear their lives apart. (OC and Characters might be OOC)
1. Prologue

**This is pretty much me rewriting my old story, mostly because whenever I look at it I am not impressed by it. From what I've been doing lately it is pretty bad in my opinion xD **

**I am keeping the characters I've made, example, Shadepaw, Silverpaw, Mudpaw, ect.**

**Anyway, here is the beginning of the new version!**

* * *

Bumblestripe growled loudly as he gripped the wet moss in his mouth, ears flat on his head as his green eyes glared ahead of him. His mate was kitting and he couldn't be there for her. His mate was kitting and he couldn't protect her from the pain.

He leaped over every branch as he hurried back to camp, already hearing Dovewing yowling in pain. _StarClan, don't make me lose her... or our kits. _He shuddered slightly, remembering Graystripe's former mate, Silverstream who had died during kitting.

He stopped quickly at the entrance of the camp, his claws digging into the ground. He stared through the thorn tunnel, ears flattening on his head for a moment. He let out a sigh before padding through the tunnel quickly, gray tabby pelt bristling slightly. He hurried down the slope, seeing Cloudtail sitting beside of his kits, Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit and Whitewing who was sitting tensed beside of Birchfall and Ivypool.

Graystripe was resting at the bough of the beech tree the elders den, Millie and Blossomfall sitting beside of him. The two she-cats looked awkward sitting beside of each other as they watched the nursery quietly, ears perked up.

Graystripe gave a faint nod to Bumblestripe, his yellow eyes closing for a moment. "Bumblestripe," A voice sighed, making the large tom turn around quickly, pelt bristling as he saw it was just Whitewing.

He padded over quickly to the she-cat, "Yes, Whitewing?" He asked quietly, ears perking up slightly, "I know you're worried, but you don't have to." The white she-cat sighed quietly, glancing over at Ivypool who just gave a faint nod. Bumblestripe hissed quietly, "Why should I?"

Cloudtail turned slightly staring at him with his blue eyes, "You shouldn't worry because every she-cat goes through this, Bumblestripe. Brightheart kitted twice and she is fine." He let out a grunt, shaking his head, "I wonder if I was like this when Whitewing was being kitted." He let out a loud sigh. Bumblestripe frowned at the white tom slightly, ears flattening.

Ever since the battle that took place two moons ago, the white tom had wised up more, but he kept his belief that StarClan wasn't real. Bumblestripe could not understand how he couldn't believe StarClan after he'd seen it. Snowkit let out a loud purr, "I can't wait to actually get some playmates! Ever since Seedpaw and Lilypaw became apprentices it's been boring!"

Dewkit nodded slightly, his gray fur bristling slightly, "I can't wait either, it'll be fun!" He grinned at Snowkit widely. Ivypool purred at the three, leaning down towards them, "You won't be able to play with them for a while, they'll be too small." She smirked at their frowns.

Amberkit purred loudly, "I'll watch them! Make sure they don't get into trouble." She smirked at her brothers, ears quivering as she listened to the hisses of Dovewing and the soothing voices of Leafpool and Briarlight. Bumblestripe felt his whole body tensing at hearing the hisses of pain from the she-cat, lowering his head. He felt the eyes of Birchfall, Graystripe, and Cloudtail.

Finally he heard Birchfall sigh, "Bumblestripe, come with me." He turned his head to see the light brown tabby behind him. Bumblestripe flinched standing up to follow the tom and making sure to leave the damp moss, Whitewing blinking in confusion as Cloudtail sighed to her, "He's taking him out, he's stressed out." Bumblestripe felt Graystripe pad up beside of him quickly.

"Bumblestripe, you have nothing to worry." Graystripe sighed quietly, his ears flattening. Bumblestripe frowned glancing over at his father, "You shouldn't be out of camp, Graystripe. You're too old." he sighed loudly. Graystripe frowned, "The day I get too old is the day I die." He shook his head.

Bumblestripe let out a loud sigh as he padded close to Graystripe, Birchfall mumbling, "Sorry I took you away from the nursery, but I could see you were stressing out, Bumblestripe." The brown tabby sighed, "Stress isn't good for any cat."

Bumblestripe snapped quickly at the tom, "How am I supposed to be calm when Dovewing is in pain?" He growled loudly at the smaller tom. Graystripe hissed softly at him, "Patience, Bumblestripe! He is trying to help you." Birchfall frowned at Bumblestripe, "My mother, Ferncloud had three litters of kits. She was fine with each litter."

Bumblestripe frowned slightly, "Every kitting is different, Birchfall." He looked down at the ground, "Graystripe should know that." He felt his father stiffen beside of him, but he didn't respond to Bumblestripe's comment. Bumblestripe glanced over to see the large gray tom's head lowered slightly, staring at the ground with wide yellow eyes.

Birchfall frowned, "Just because it's happened before doesn't mean it's going to happen now, Bumblestripe." Bumblestripe let out a sigh, pressing his muzzle against Graystripe's fur. His green eyes half-closed, as Graystripe sighed, "He has a reason to be worried, she's been kitting for a long time now." The old tom lifted up his head to stare at Birchfall, "Aren't you worried?" He asked.

Birchfall shook his head, "Dovewing is a strong she-cat and will be able to take care of herself." He nodded again a small smile on his face. Bumblestripe sighed closing his eyes tightly as he kept himself close to Graystripe.

* * *

Dovewing let out a yowl of pain, claws digging into her nest. Brightheart was out of the den, gone to get something she couldn't remember. Briarlight flinched, "It's okay, Dovewing! You're doing great." The crippled she-cat tried to soothe. Leafpool frowned at Briarlight, her ears flat on her head. She didn't say anything though. Jayfeather pushed a leaf towards her, "Swallow this, Dovewing."

Dovewing hissed, "What is that for?" She opened her eyes to glare at the blind gray tabby, the tom hissed back, "It will ease the pain, eat it, Dovewing." Dovewing frowned before weakly biting the leaf and chewing on it. With a soft sigh she swallowed it quickly, ears quivering.

She let out a growl as a ripple of pain ran through her body, Jayfeather meowed quickly, "First kit." Dovewing let out a yowl of pain. Jayfeather immediately rushed over to the kit, licking it roughly. Dovewing panted lowering her head onto her paws only to perk up quietly as a loud wail of a kit filled the air.

"It's a tom." She heard Jayfeather give a rough meow, she heard her kit give a loud mewl as Jayfeather licked its pelt. She turned her head to look at the small tom, her eyes widening quickly as she saw him.

He looked just like Bumblestripe, light gray pelt and black tabby stripes. She gave a small purr, "My little kit... Welcome to ThunderCla-" She was interrupted by another pain making her yowl quickly in pain. Leafpool meowed quickly, "Another one." As she said this Dovewing felt her other kit being kitted. Leafpool hurried over to the kit, licking the kit's fur quickly.

She heard Briarlight give a small gasp as she stared at the second kit, the second kit gave a loud mewl. Dovewing frowned, what was Briarlight giving a gasp about. Jayfeather grunted, "Congratulation, Dovewing you have two healthy toms. Briarlight and I shall bring borage leaves to make your milk better, and Leafpool shall go retrieve Bumblestripe." The gray tabby turned padding out of the bramble thicket quickly.

Briarlight followed whispering to Jayfeather, "Jayfeather, the second kit... It's not-" She was interrupted by a hiss from Jayfeather as they padded out of the nursery. Leafpool smiled at Dovewing, "It'll be fine, Dovewing. I will make sure of that." She turned quickly padding out of the nursery quickly.

Dovewing blinked in confusion, turning her head to look at her kits only to gasp loudly, her blue eyes going wide.

* * *

Bumblestripe was still speaking to Graystripe and Birchfall. "Remember the time when you, Blossomfall and Briarlight were kits? You three were so much trouble!" Birchfall now had a small smile on his face, "I remember you three had put ants in Graystripe's nest! He was up all night scratching at himself!"

Graystripe frowned slightly, narrowing his yellow eyes, "So that's what it was." Bumblestripe smirked, "You didn't know, Graystripe?" He purred loudly, ears flattening on his head.

Bumblestripe and Birchfall both laughed at the old tom quietly, but the three was soon interrupted by a tabby and white she-cat calling out, "Bumblestripe?" This caused the three to turn around quickly to stare at Leafpool.

The she-cat was watching them quietly, only sighing, "I wish to speak to Bumblestripe alone." Graystripe and Birchfall both tensed glancing at each other for a moment before padding back into camp, ears flat on their heads.

Bumblestripe blinked in confusion staring at Leafpool with confusion, "What's wrong? Is Dovewing okay?" The she-cat's tail gave a quick flick, "Dovewing is fine, along with her two kits." This made Bumblestripe perk up a smile on his face as he started to get up. Leafpool however gave a hiss, "Stay!" Making Bumblestripe jerk back.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Bumblestripe asked quietly, his green eyes wide. Leafpool frowned at him, "Know this, Dovewing made mistakes. Bad mistakes, but if I find out that you _dare _take your anger or your hurt out on her or that kit..." She trailed off growling loudly, "I will flay you myself, got that?" She growled in his face quietly. Bumblestripe flinched staring at her in confusion, "I would never hurt my mate or our kits, Leafpool. I don't know why you are acting like I would."

Leafpool snarled, "I've seen cats do horrible things when no cat ever thought they would. I've seen cats hurt others just because they were hurt." Bumblestripe blinked, seeing her pelt bristling violently, "I know that you had to give your own kits up, Leafpool and that many were hurt in the progress, but I will never hurt anybody. I know no cat should ever mess with a mother and her love for her kits. I know if those kits aren't mine, I will be hurt. But, I will never take my anger or pain out on Dovewing or those kits."

Leafpool frowned, her pelt starting to lie flat, "I trust you, Bumblestripe. Don't break that trust." She let out a sigh before nodding, "Come on, let's go see your kits." She forced a small smile turning around quickly. Bumblestripe hurried after the small she-cat his ears perking up. He hurried around the cats, towards the bramble thicket. Briarlight standing at the entrance.

"Ah, Bumblestripe, would you like to see... your kits?" Briarlight asked awkwardly, Bumblestripe blinked watching as Briarlight dragged herself back into the nursery, Bumblestripe following quickly behind her. Dovewing lying down with her tail curled herself. Bumblestripe perked up, listening to a loud mewl.

Bumblestripe purred loudly smiling widely as he padded over to the soft furred smoky gray she-cat looking down at the kits only to freeze. Now he knew why Leafpool had came to talk to him. Why Briarlight sounded so awkward.

One of the kits, looked exactly like him. His stripes were just like his, same color, everything was the same. But the other one was the reason why he froze. It was a small thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom. Just like, Tigerheart.

He gasped stepping back, lowering his head to stare wide eyed at the ground. One was clearly his and the other was the kit of that ShadowClan cat. He glanced over quietly, his green eyes wide only to be met by Dovewing's blue eyes. Her ears were flat on her head as she had her head low on the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't think... this could happen." She sighed quietly.

Bumblestripe shook his head, "It's okay, Dovewing. It's fine." He sighed quietly padding back to the small she-cat, his ears quivering, "They're beautiful kits." He purred quietly, lying down beside of Dovewing, "Shall we name our kits, Dovewing?" He asked quietly. Dovewing perked up, her blue eyes wide before smiling softly, "Of course, I'd love to name our kits."

Bumblestripe nosed the gray tabby, "How about Silverkit for this little tom?" He asked smiling softly up at Dovewing who smiled softly, "That's a lovely name for him." She purred loudly before nosing the dark brown tabby, "Him..." She trailed off quietly, before purring, "Shadekit."

Bumblestripe perked up, "Shadekit?" He glanced down at Shadekit for a moment, his ears twitching, "It's perfect." He smiled softly, giving Shadekit a lick. The kit gave a loud mewl moving his paws slightly. Bumblestripe smiled softly, chuckling at the tom. Dovewing smiled softly, resting her head. Bumblestripe turned to see Briarlight standing at the entrance of the nursery, who gave a faint nod to the cats standing out of the den.

Whitewing was the first in, and as soon as she was in she gasped, "Oh Dovewing! They are beautiful." She curled up beside of her daughter, staring down at the two squirming kits quietly, smiling softly. Bumblestripe felt Birchfall and Graystripe come up beside of him, "See we told you, Bumblestripe. She's fine." The two toms smirked at Bumblestripe.

Blossomfall crept close to Dovewing, "They are beautiful, Dovewing! You both should be proud." She smiled softly at Bumblestripe. Millie padded in slowly, "Yes, they are strong kits, will make strong warriors." She smiled at Bumblestripe widely. Cloudtail chuckled as he padded into the nursery, "Brightheart is finally here!" He glanced back at Brightheart who eyed everybody quietly, her ears perked up as Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit ran around her legs towards Dovewing.

Snowkit glanced down at Shadekit and Silverkit, his amber eyes wide as his brother and sister crept up beside of him, "So what their names?" Dewkit asked quietly, glancing up at Dovewing. "Yeah! What's their names?" Amberkit turned her head to stare at Bumblestripe.

Dovewing smiled softly, "We have decided to name this one." She nosed the gray tabby who let out a loud mewl, its body shaking, "Silverkit and this small little tom over here," She nosed Shadekit quietly who shook slightly but kept nursing, "Shadekit." She smiled softly glancing over at the three kits who watched her quietly.

Snowkit frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side, "Shadekit? That's a stupid name." This made Brightheart gasp, "Snowkit! Don't be rude." The ginger and white she-cat cuffed him around the ears making the white tom mewl, "But it is!" Cloudtail frowned, "Snowkit, just because a name is different and that you don't like it doesn't mean you have to insult them."

Snowkit frowned slightly before mumbling, "I'm sorry." Amberkit her eyes at Snowkit before purring to the two small kits, "Don't worry you two, I think you both have nice names." Brightheart mumbled, "Come on you three, straight to the nest." Dewkit mewled in protest, "But Brightheart!" Brightheart huffed pushing Dewkit forward towards the nest across the den.

Snowkit and Amberkit quickly followed after the two, giggling quietly. Soon enough Cloudtail left, along with Birchfall, Whitewing, Millie, Blossomfall and Graystripe. Bumblestripe stayed for a moment giving each kit a soft lick, "You two, I will love you until the end." He whispered to the two before turning quickly, "Sleep well, Dovewing." He whispered to the she-cat who gave a slightly nod as she closed her eyes tightly.

As he padded out of the den, he spotted the other cats of the clan sitting out watching him quietly. Berrynose had his head lowered staring at him warily. Molepelt and Cherryfern were sitting close to each other, staring at the nursery, Poppyfrost was sitting near them. Lionblaze sat beside of Cinderheart, giving Bumblestripe a weird look and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight was standing close together watching Bumblestripe.

Bramblestar let out a sigh, padding towards Bumblestripe, "Briarlight has told us that... the second one wasn't... Yours." He blinked watching him quietly, his tail twitching slightly. Bumblestripe growled quietly, glancing over where his sister was giving her chest a nervous lick, "The kits are mine, Bramblestar." He hissed quietly to him, "And I would like to see any cat try to challenge me on it!"

Berrynose grumbled, "I would!" He stood up quickly, ignoring Poppyfrost trying to get him to sit back down. Bumblestripe hissed at the cream colored tom, his hackles raising. Lionblaze hissed, "Calm it, both of you!" He stepped in the large space in between Berrynose and Bumblestripe, "What the clan is worried about is if it is true, Bumblestripe. The clan has always accepted every cat, kittypet, loner, rogue and half-clan, Bumblestripe." Lionblaze mumbled to him, "It isn't unheard of that a kit is born half-clan, but the clan just wants to make sure."

Bumblestripe hissed at the large golden-brown tabby, "He is mine! No matter what you say, he might have a different blood father, but I will always be there for him. I will be there to make sure he is alive. Do you think that crowfood eater is going to do that?" He hissed in Lionblaze's face who just frowned, "He might," Cinderheart spoke up, "I've heard of stories where a tom wanted his kits to live in his clan rather than the mothers. And there has been wars over it." She padded up beside of Lionblaze.

Bumblestripe grumbled, "Dovewing broke off all contact with that cat, I doubt he'll know he's even a father." He turned to Bramblestar who was frowning, "You raised Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf even though they weren't yours. But in the end the secret was told, w-will you make sure that no clan knows that Shadekit is half...half-clan?" He asked the large leader quietly.

Bramblestar let out a sigh, glancing over at the cats, "No cat shall tell any cat outside of this clan about Shadekit's true father." He sat down, his tail twitching, "If any cat does, then they will be... punished." He growled narrowing his eyes. Seedpaw flinched before asking, "Should we tell, Shadekit who his true father is?" She called out loudly, Lilypaw beside of her watching carefully.

Bramblestar looked shocked for a moment before sighing loudly, "Sometimes letting the kit will do one of two things. He will accept it and embrace it or it will shatter his world and possibly make him believe he isn't as loved as his brother." He sighed quietly. The dark brown tabby thought quietly before nodding for a moment, "We shall not tell Shadekit of his true father, until he is mature and old enough to understand." He nodded to the clan, "But we shall not ever tell any cat out of ThunderClan." He frowned. "Ever."

The clan muttered to each other, but every cat was nodding slowly in agreement. Bumblestripe let out a soft sigh of relief. He started to pad to the warrior den only to have Brackenfur pad up beside of him, "You'll be a great father, Bumblestripe." The old tom mumbled to the gray tabby. Bumblestripe gave a faint nod as he curled up in his nest, watching as Brackenfur padded back farther, curling up in his own nest.

Bumblestripe sighed softly, watching the entrance quietly before closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of the remake~  
What do you guys think of it? :D**

**Review and tell me what you think of the remaking of it~**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay so here is the first chapter! And it is Silverkit's P.O.V. I was a bit torn between Shadekit and Silverkit, but in the end decided our little arrogant and narcissist furball.**

**Anyway enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Silverkit! What are you doing?" Silverkit scowled feeling Dovewing pick him up by the scruff of the neck and carrying him back to the nest. "Oh, come on I wasn't doing anything wrong!" He whined loudly, his ears flat on his head.

Shadekit perked up, glancing over at Silverkit with his blue eyes, "Trying to sneak out of the nursery again, Silverkit?" He asked with a loud yawn. Silverkit scowled, "Shut up, Shadekit." Dovewing placed him softly in the nest.

"I don't want to see the either of you trying to sneak out again. That means you, Silverkit." She glared softly at Silverkit who scowled slightly. "I mean it, Shadekit isn't feeling well, Silverkit. And I do not want you to be out without your brother keeping you out of trouble." She scowled.

Silverkit mewled loudly, "Oh right! His throat was hurting, big reason for him to be stuck in here." He glanced over at Shadekit who rolled his eyes at Silverkit's outburst, "Besides, Jayfeather and Leafpool already treated it."

Shadekit purred, "Well, my throat is still sore, and besides." He curled up, his tail wrapping around his body, "It's comfortable here." Silverkit hissed quietly, "Fine!" He turned swiftly on his brother, glaring ahead of him.

Dovewing let out a soft sigh, giving his head a soft lick, "Silverkit, I don't think it's a good idea. You have a nasty habit of getting into trouble." Silverkit scowled, "Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit could take me." He suggested quietly, his ears still flat on his head.

Dovewing frowned glancing over at Brightheart who was watching quietly, her blue eye wide for a moment before glancing down at Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit who all glanced up at her. "If I let you three take Silverkit out into the camp, you must make sure to keep him out of trouble." She mumbled to the three who all nodded.

Silverkit smirked, his ears quivering. Dovewing sighed, "You may go... Shadekit? Are you sure you don't want to go?" She asked her smallest son quietly. Shadekit mumbled, "I just want to stay in here with you."

Silverkit scowled, glancing back at Shadekit for a moment before rushing over to Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit quickly, "Can we go out now?" He asked in a loud voice. Amberkit purred loudly, "Of course! We know what it is like being cramped up in a nursery all the time." The gray she-cat leaped out of the nest, stretching out her legs.

Dewkit and Snowkit slowly followed glancing over at each other for a moment. Silverkit purred loudly turning around and marching out of the nursery, Amberkit right behind him with a small smile on her face. Snowkit hurried up beside of Silverkit, "Heh, happy that you're finally allowed out of the nursery?" He asked quietly, his small ears perked up.

Silverkit was about to respond when Dewkit came up beside of him, "Yeah, you glad to be out here rather then in that cramped nursery?" Silverkit turned to stare at him before smirking, "Of course I am!" He hurried into the camp, his ears flat on his head listening to the three give surprised hisses as he rushed past them.

He looked around, his green eyes narrowing as he looked for him. Bumblestripe. He saw Lionblaze sharing tongues with Cinderheart, Blossomfall playing with Toadstep, Icecloud resting beside of Foxleap who was watching Ivypool, Thornclaw was speaking to Brackenfur, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

Silverkit started to growl only to be pounced on by Amberkit. "Get off!" He mewled loudly. Amberkit purred, "No way! You were trying to escape." She pressed down on his head, making the gray tabby mewl loudly.

As he mewled loudly he heard Lionblaze chuckle, "Okay, okay Amberkit. You've clearly caught your prey. No need to torment him." Amberkit jumped off of Silverkit making the kit jerk up to stare at the golden-brown tom who had sat up to watch the four. Cinderheart smiled softly glancing up at Lionblaze with those weird looks. Silverkit couldn't get just because you got a mate you had to act different with them. It was stupid.

Amberkit purred nudging him, "Come on, get up!" Snowkit snickered beside of him, "Yeah, get up Silverkit!" The white tom poked him as Dewkit smirked. Silverkit quickly got up swiping at the three, "That wasn't fair! You ambushed me!" He hissed at Amberkit. Amberkit smirked, "Oh, fine dear Silverkit. We shall have a battle." She smirked moving around, "I am Amberstar, leader of ThunderClan."

Snowkit hissed, "Oh great, she's leader again." Dewkit mewled to his brother, "Hush! She might get you." Silverkit could tell he was joking though. Silverkit scowled, "Fine, then I'm Silverstar, leader of ShadowClan!" He growled crouching down.

Amberkit smirked slightly, "Fine, my warrior is, Dewkit. You are Dewclaw." Dewkit smirked padding up beside of Amberkit, puffing out his chest. Silverkit scowled, "Dewkit is yours, he stumbles too much. Snowkit you shall be," He trailed off staring at Snowkit who stared back at him looking unimpressed. "Snowtoad." This made Snowkit scowl, "No."

"Yes, you're Snowtoad, now shut up and fight them." Silverkit grumbled. Snowkit scowled, before asking, "Can I request to change to ThunderClan?" Silverkit glared at him, "No." He leaped at Amberkit who quickly sidestepped, a smirk on her face. Silverkit landed on the ground, his green eyes closed tightly for a moment before quickly trying to get up only to have Amberkit pin him down again, "Hah! Pinned you again, Silverkit."

Silverkit scowled struggling to get up, "Snowtoad! Where are you?" He turned his head slightly to see Snowkit and Dewkit tussling together, laughing loudly. "Help me!" He mewled out, making the white tom glance over at him. Snowkit frowned, before kicking Dewkit away who let out a mewl of surprise before hurrying over to Silverkit and Amberkit.

He leaped on top of Amberkit, claws digging into her shoulder. Amberkit jerked, her amber eyes widening as Snowkit tore her off of Silverkit. Amberkit let out a mewl of surprise. Silverkit jerked up, shaking out his fur only to be pounced on by Dewkit. "Wah! Oh come on! I just got up!" Silverkit hissed trying to kick Dewkit off. Dewkit smirked, "It doesn't matter, Silverkit!"

Silverkit hissed, struggling by smacking Dewkit with his paws and kicking him. Which didn't help. Dewkit was smirking as he laughed before finally just frowning at him, his ears folding. Silverkit scowled at him as Dewkit slowly stepped off of him, Silverkit growled loudly as he shot up and leaped on top of him. Dewkit grunted stepping back slightly as Silverkit pawed at his face, growling.

"Don't you ever take pity on me!" He hissed, clinging onto him as Dewkit tried to shake him off. Finally when Dewkit shook his off, Silverkit hit the ground quickly, his pelt bristling slightly. Dewkit hissed loudly glaring down at him, Silverkit jerked up quickly crouching down preparing to leap on him again only to have a paw slap down on his tail.

"That's quiet enough, Silverkit." This made Silverkit jerk and turn around, staring up at Bumblestripe who smirked down at him. "Bumblestripe!" He mewled loudly turning around to put his paws on his legs and stretch out trying to touch noses with his father.

Bumblestripe purred quietly, "I'm back, Silverkit. You don't have to do this every time I come back from a patrol. Where is Shadekit and Dovewing?" He asked glancing up at the nursery, his ears perking up, "Still in the nursery?" He asked quietly.

Silverkit rolled his eyes, as he grumbled, "Yeah, poor Shadekit and his sore neck." He grumbled shaking his head, "Acting like just because his neck was hurting is a reason for him to be stuck in the nursery." Snowkit huffed, "Well I think you'd be doing the same if your throat was hurting." Silverkit growled loudly, "Shut up, Snowtoad."

Amberkit and Dewkit started to snicker and chuckle as Snowkit growled loudly. Bumblestripe shook his head, "Come on you four. Back to the nursery." He gripped Silverkit by the scruff of the neck and picked him up like a piece of prey. Silverkit growled, "No! I don't want to go." He whined quietly.

Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit quickly rushed off back to the nursery as Bumblestripe carried Silverkit back to the bramble thicket. As Bumblestripe carried him in, he heard Dovewing purring, "Well, I don't know about Mousewhisker, Brightheart. She's been around Foxleap a lot lately though. Maybe th- Oh! Bumblestripe!" She perked up, Shadekit opening his blue eyes slightly.

"Bumblestripe!" He purred, jumping out of the nest to hurry towards the gray tabby quickly. Bumblestripe chuckled quietly before placing Silverkit down on the ground, "Hey there, Shadekit!" He laughed quietly.

Shadekit placed his paws on his brother stretching out as far as he could as he mewled, "I missed you so much!" Silverkit grumbled shoving him off, "He's lying! He always is, he wanted to sleep. Didn't say a thing about you." His fur bristled slightly. Shadekit grunted, "Why do you think I always lie?"

Silverkit grunted, "Because you lie a lot. Made an allegiance with a leopard, saying you were a leader, then you fought ShadowClan shall I go on?" Shadekit frowned at him as Bumblestripe sighed, "Silverkit don't call your brother a liar. Just because he was tired doesn't mean he didn't think of me." He shook his head.

Silverkit grunted, "But he is!" He mewled loudly, his ears flattening on his head. Dewkit rolled his eyes, "I don't know if I was your brother I'd lie all the time too." Silverkit hissed turning around, "Shut up, Dewkit." Bumblestripe sighed quietly, "Dovewing, which one of us did he get this attitude from?" He glanced up at Dovewing who smiled softly.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I do know one thing, Silverkit is filthy and needs to be cleaned." Dovewing smirked as Silverkit's green eyes went wide. "No! No way!" He quickly turned to run out of the nursery only to be jerked off the ground by Bumblestripe. Shadekit smirked slightly, hurrying over to Dovewing, with Bumblestripe following behind him a smile on his face.

Brightheart was purring something to her kits as they smirked at Silverkit struggling to get away from Dovewing. Shadekit watched quietly before asking Bumblestripe loudly, "Did you catch anything?" He stared at him with his wide blue eyes, making Silverkit grumble, "And prey. All you ever think about is prey and sleep."

Shadekit ignored him as he waited for Bumblestripe to reply who chuckled, "Yes, I caught a large vole. I gave it to Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe and Purdy." He smiled softly. Shadekit nodded slightly, "Oh, I see." He did sound just a bit disappointed though as he turned back to watch Dovewing finish cleaning Silverkit.

Silverkit jumped out of the nest, shaking out his just cleaned fur, "Okay, okay you cleaned me, can Shadekit and I go now since he is suddenly feeling better now?" He asked loudly. Shadekit flinched, "What makes you think I feel better?"

Silverkit smirked, "When you got out of the nest to run to Bumblestripe." Dovewing sighed, "Silverkit, just because he wanted to see Bumblestripe doesn't mean that he's better." Bumblestripe chuckled, "Dovewing, let Shadekit go out. It's been a long time since he's been out in the camp."

Shadekit frowned, "Do I have to, Dovewing?" He stood up slowly which Dovewing sighed softly, "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do, but Bumblestripe thinks it is a good idea." She nodded slightly, "You should go. It is true it's been a long time since you have been out of this nursery."

Snowkit yawned loudly opening his eyes, "Yeah, you two go do that." Dewkit sighed watching them, as Brightheart purred softly, "I think, Dovewing that we should just let Silverkit and Shadekit go out, get some brother bonding time." She smiled softly as Amberkit rolled her eyes, "I wish I got some sister bonding time."

Dewkit rolled his eyes, "The only sister you got is Whitewing and she is busy doing warrior stuff." He grunted as Silverkit and Shadekit hurried out of the camp quickly.

As the two exited the bramble thicket of the nursery, Silverkit laughed, "Come on, Shadekit! I found this new place! It's pretty cool!" He smirked glancing back at the dark brown tabby.

Shadekit blinked, leaning back slightly, his ears perking up as he followed closely behind of Silverkit. The two passed by Leafpool and Jayfeather both who were padding towards the exit, "I don't see why Briarlight couldn't come with us."

"You know why, Jayfeather. She is getting weaker." Leafpool sighed quietly, padding past Shadekit and Silverkit who both froze to watch the two walk by them.

Shadekit's ears quivered, "I wonder what kind of herbs they are going out to collect." Silverkit scowled, "Why are you curious? Want to be a Medicine Cat?" This made Shadekit glare at him softly, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Medicine cats are very important too, Silverkit." A voice came from behind them making the two jump and whirl around quickly to stare up at Ivypool with Foxleap behind of her, smiling softly.

Silverkit felt Shadekit start to tense up slightly. For some reason the kit had always been scared of her. Silverkit couldn't understand and the only reason Shadekit gave was that she didn't seem very loyal to him.

Silverkit didn't know why any cat would doubt her. Shadekit nodded slightly, "Exactly, Ivypool. Without Medicine Cats, we wouldn't be able to stay healthy." Silverkit rolled his eyes, "But they never fight."

Shadekit perked up slightly, "I heard that ShadowClan trains their Medicine Cats how to fight." This made Silverkit hiss, "Again? With the lies?" Which made Shadekit lower his head.

Foxleap frowned, "Silverkit, don't speak to your brother like that. I surely didn't speak to my sister like that." Silverkit huffed quietly, "But Shadekit lies all the time!"

Foxleap smirked slightly, "So did, Icecloud." Silverkit frowned staring at him quietly, his green eyes narrowing slightly. Shadekit smirked, glancing up at Foxleap, "Thank you." He mewled quietly.

Ivypool nodded slightly, "Oh, I remembered the reason why I came over here." The white and gray tabby she-cat glanced over at the reddish-brown tabby, both smirking.

Silverkit perked up quickly, forgetting about what he was thinking about earlier, "Battle training? How to hunt? Exploring the forest!" He jumped up, his green eyes wide as his brother stared at him unimpressed.

Foxleap smirked, "No, something better." Silverkit shook with excitement, _What is it? I want to know! _Ivypool nodded, "Follow me you two." She turned padding away.

Silverkit quickly followed purring loudly. Shadekit stumbled over words as he slowly followed behind. Foxleap walking close beside of Ivypool, their pelts almost touching.

Silverkit finally looked around Ivypool and saw the she-cat leading them to one of the caves that were hidden by the bramble tendrils. The Medicine Cat den. "No!" He cried out, starting to back up only to back into Shadekit.

"Hey!" The dark tabby mewled loudly as Ivypool whirled around with Foxleap glancing back quietly. Ivypool grunted taking a step towards the kits, "Now, now Silverkit. Briarlight would like to have her nephews to help her in the Medicine Cat den." She grunted loudly before continuing, "Jayfeather and Leafpool are out to collect herbs and Briarlight is not feeling too well, she needs some help."

Silverkit grumbled quietly thinking of his crippled aunt who had a similar role as Brightheart in she helped in the Medicine Cat den when she was needed. "Fine, but I won't like it." He grunted.

Shadekit smirked, "Did you just agree to something you don't like?" His blue eyes were wide as he watched Silverkit quietly. "Yes, and that will be the last time too." He grumbled.

Ivypool nodded slightly, "Doing things you don't like is a thing many warriors must learn what to do, Silverkit." Foxleap smirked slightly before nodding, "She's right you know. What kind of warrior would one be if they didn't want to hunt for the clan? Or defend the territories?"

Silverkit scowled slightly, his ears twitching, "Okay, okay!" He grumbled quietly as Ivypool shook her head slightly turning to pad into the small cave, "Briarlight, Silverkit and Shadekit are here." She mumbled quietly.

Silverkit stood behind of Ivypool, hearing the she-cat mumble, "Oh? Are they?" There was a bit of excitement in her voice as she dragged herself to the entrance, her eyes wide and her ears perked up as she looked around Ivypool at the two kits.

Silverkit hurried around Ivypool to Briarlight, purring loudly, "Hi Briarlight!" He smiled widely as he greeted her, Shadekit coming up behind him purring, "Hello, Briarlight." He smiled softly. Briarlight purred giving Silverkit a quick lick before leaning forward to lick Shadekit on the head, "So happy you two could help me in the den." She nodded to Ivypool and Foxleap.

Foxleap watched before asking, "Where's Millie?" He asked looking around, his ears perked up. Briarlight scoffed, "She's out hunting. Some time for me to get away from her, it seems like every day she's been getting worse since Blossomfall and Toadstep have started to get closer." She rolled her eyes.

Ivypool sighed, "Don't worry, Briarlight. You know it's still hard on her." Shadekit perked up, "Hard on her? What is?" He cocked his head to the side. Silverkit scoffed, "You ask way too many questions, Shadekit." Briarlight shook her head, "It is okay to ask questions, if you don't know then you need an answer."

Silverkit huffed as Shadekit blinked, "So how is it hard on Millie?" He asked quietly, his ears twitching. Briarlight blinked in confusion as he continued, "I mean, I know you can't move your back legs, but how could that be hard on somebody else? Wouldn't she try to be strong for you?" He cocked his head to the side.

Briarlight jerked back, her eyes wide for a moment, "Well, I'd say she wants to be strong for me, but for some cats the emotion that their kit is injured is hard." She trailed off for a moment before purring, "Now then, you two wanted to help me with sorting herbs?" She asked quietly.

Silverkit frowned slightly, "I guess." Shadekit just nodded looking curious really. Briarlight glanced up at Ivypool and Foxleap who were still staring at Shadekit with his recent question, "Now then, you two thank you for bringing Silverkit and Shadekit, you can go back to doing what you were originally doing." She smiled softly at the two who both jerked up to look at her nodding slowly.

As the two turned slowly and padded back into camp, Briarlight turned her body around slightly, "Come on now, come in." She smiled softly at the two as she dragged herself into the den. Silverkit glanced over at Shadekit smirking, "Come on, Shadekit. Let's go help Briarlight out." He followed the dark brown she-cat quickly.

Shadekit slowly followed behind, asking quietly, "So what do we need to help you with?" Briarlight smiled softly turning slightly, "I just need some help with bringing herbs to Sandstorm and Dustpelt." She sighed softly, "The two are getting worse every day, if only Firestar and Ferncloud were still alive."

Silverkit nodded slowly. He had heard stories about the two elders that rested in the den with Purdy and Graystripe, how they were once loud and happy, always laughing until their mates died. He had guessed because of Firestar and Ferncloud dying it shook them so much that they could hardly even exit the elder's den without grieving again.

He didn't understand though. Briarlight leaned up, her body shaking slightly as she gripped two small leaves in her jaws before dropping them in front of Shadekit and Silverkit, "This is thyme, it will help them." She smiled softly, before gripping a small white flower and dropping it in front of the two, "And this is chamomile, it will make the heart stronger and soothe the mind."

Silverkit nodded slowly picking up the one flower, Shadekit asking, "So we give the thyme to both Dustpelt and Sandstorm and the chamomile? You only gave us one." He mumbled. Briarlight nodded, "Yes the chamomile is for Sandstorm, I think she needs it the most." She sighed softly, "Now go on." She nudged them with her paws after Shadekit picked up the small leaves in his mouth, "That's all I need you two for... I think." She smiled softly closing her amber eyes.

Silverkit nodded slightly, turning quickly to pad out of the den as quickly as he could. _Ugh, I don't see how Briarlight can like it in there. The smell in there is horrid! _He grumbled quietly as Shadekit padded up beside him looking a bit excited. _For what? Helping with herbs? _He grumbled quietly as he stopped in front of the hazel bush under the boughs of the beech tree, his ears flattening on his head.

Shadekit padded around him and into the elder's den quickly, his ears perked up. "Well ain't it young, Shadekit!" Purdy mewled in a rusty voice, his amber eyes wide as Silverkit padded in after him, "And young Silverkit as well." He sounded surprised now.

Graystripe perked up, his yellow eyes wide as his gray fur fluffed out, "What are you two doing in here? Story?" He asked quietly, his voice excited. Silverkit dropped the chamomile, mewling quickly, "We're here to give Sandstorm and Dustpelt some herbs." He sat down, "But a story would be nice too." he smiled widely.

Silverkit glanced over at Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Dustpelt seemed to be asleep, but Sandstorm was awake, her pale ginger tabby fur matted from not being clean and her leaf green eyes glazed and almost lifeless. In her nest there was a stick, claw marks and dents on it from being chewed on. Shadekit padded towards her, his ears perked up as he placed the thyme in front of her, "This is for you, Sandstorm." He mumbled quietly.

Sandstorm didn't acknowledge him, glancing slightly down at the small leaf, her ear flicking slightly as she watched it before sighing softly going back to staring ahead. It was almost like she couldn't see Shadekit as if he wasn't there. Shadekit frowned, "Come on, Sandstorm. Eat it." He pushed the thyme towards the she-cat.

Sandstorm sighed softly, glancing at the leaf again, "What's the point?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes. Shadekit mumbled, "Because it will help you and if you don't eat it, Briarlight will be disappointed and then till Jayfeather and he will be madder than a fox."

Sandstorm sighed, "If I eat this, will you leave me alone?" Silverkit grunted, picking up the chamomile to carry it over to Sandstorm before dropping it in front of her, "We will if you eat the thyme and this chamomile." He huffed quietly.

Sandstorm sighed, picking the chamomile up in her mouth, chewing it up quickly and swallowing it. After she did this she picked the thyme up and started to chew on it. Shadekit smiled softly, "There, hopefully you'll feel just a bit better after that." Silverkit rolled his eyes at Shadekit before picking the other thyme leaf up and padded over to Dustpelt.

He dropped it quietly before pawing the tabby, "Uh, Dustpelt. We have something here for you to chew on. It'll make you feel better." The tom let out a grunt before hissing, "Leave me alone." Graystripe grumbled, "Dustpelt, he is just trying to help you don't bite his ear off!"

Dustpelt whirled around grumbling as he glared into Silverkit's eyes, "What do you want?" He asked quietly. Silverkit flinched staring at him before mumbling, "Briarlight told us to bring this for you." He pushed the thyme towards him. Dustpelt growled quietly, his ears flattening on his head before picking the thyme up and chewing on it, his eyes narrowing.

Silverkit huffed quietly, sitting down turning to look at Graystripe and Purdy looking bored. Graystripe blinked, "If you don't want to be here, Silverkit you don't have to stay." He meowed quickly, his ears twitching. Shadekit smiled softly, "I'll stay!" He purred loudly, his ears perking up.

Graystripe blinked slightly opening his mouth. Silverkit smirked, "Okay! I'll just be out here in the clearing!" He turned quickly, ignoring as his brother turned quickly, eyes wide as Silverkit ran out of the den.

Silverkit smirked padding back into the clearing, his ears perking up as he looked around. Poppyfrost was resting beside of Molepelt and Cherryleaf, Daisy was out of the nursery speaking to Toadstep, Rosepetal, Mousewhisker and Hazeltail.

He purred loudly padding around in the camp, towards the Highledge, his green eyes wide as he looked at the tall rock. He could already see himself sitting on the Highledge, tall and mighty looking down at the clan with Shadekit as his deputy watching him.

Smirking he shook slightly thinking about it, his ears perking as he heard two voices. "Come on, Seedpaw! Watch this!" He turned quickly to see Lilypaw's dark brown tabby pelt bristling slightly as her sister's pale ginger pelt was flat. Lilypaw quickly leaped over Seedpaw and as soon as she landed she whirled around leaping onto Seedpaw's back and gripped her sister's head quickly with her forepaws before using her hindpaws to kick Seedpaw's legs out from under her making the she-cat collapse.

Silverkit gasped, his green eyes wide as Seedpaw mewled loudly, "Wow! How'd you do that?" She jumped up as Lilypaw climbed off of her laughing, "Ivypool taught me! Cool isn't it?" Silverkit ran over quickly, "Cool!" He mewled loudly, making the two apprentices whirl around to stare at him, "Can you teach me how to do it! Please?" He asked loudly, his body shaking.

Seedpaw blinked, "I don't know, Silverkit. I'd say that it would be hard for you. Plus it might hurt you and I don't think Dovewing would like that." Lilypaw smirked, "If you really want to learn how to do some fighting, maybe we should start out with the kit stuff."

Silverkit growled loudly, "No way! I want to be a real warrior! And I can take it." His fur bristled slightly. Lilypaw blinked glancing over at Seedpaw, "I don't know, Brackenfur wouldn't like us hurting a kit just by training." Seedpaw sighed softly, "Maybe when you're older!" The two turned running off.

"Hey! Wait! Get back here!" He mewled loudly watching as the two ran off through the camp. _How dare they! I am old enough and strong enough to learn that stuff! I'll show them... I'll show those two!_

* * *

**It took me a while to write this one actually xD**

**I had to rewrite it about three times for me to actually feel happy about it.**

**Now next chapter will be Shadekit's P.O.V guys~**

**Oh and I'm going to ask my reviewers, who should mentor, Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, Shadekit and Silverkit?**

**The reason why I ask is because I am curious of what you guys think.**

**Since Berrynose is dead already, Cherryleaf and Molepelt have Seedpaw and Lilypaw as apprentices...**

**Tell me in the reviews guys~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hollyleaf1243: I personally laughed at what you said about Silverkit XD. Yes he was meant to be very annoying, he's that one kid that everyone knows that thinks he's all that and is cool, but really just a annoying brat. He seems to get it from his great grandfather, Cloudtail**

**I have an idea of who will mentor Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit... Ivypool, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall I think. I don't really know yet to tell the truth, I am still playing with some ideas.**

* * *

Shadekit watched as his brother left him in, his blue eyes wide. _He just left me, but Dovewing said to... Did she say to stay together? _He shook slightly only to have a tail touch his shoulders making him turn to see Purdy and Graystripe smiling softly at him.

"You wanted to hear a story right, young'un?" Purdy asked quietly, his amber eyes having a soft look in them. Shadekit nodded slowly, "Yes please." he turned around slightly to look up at the two, his blue eyes wide.

Graystripe nodded slightly, "No then, what story shall we tell you?" He glanced over at Purdy who shook his head, "I'm fine, Graystripe you tell Shadekit a story." He rested his head down on his paws.

Graystripe blinked slightly before mumbling to himself, "Now then, what story, what story?" He sighed to himself, closing his eyes for a moment before widening, "Oh! I know!" He purred loudly, "TigerClan and their treacherous deeds." As he said this, he still had a bit of hate in his meow.

Shadekit perked up, "TigerClan? What's so bad about them? Just because they were forced to stay in the dark doesn't mean they were evil." This made Graystripe shake his head, "Not that TigerClan, there is another TigerClan who was ruled by a leader by the name Tigerstar." he grumbled quietly.

Shadekit perked up, his ears perking up, "The Tigerstar?" He asked quietly. Graystripe nodded, "Nasty piece of work him, hated everything almost. Half-clan, kittypets, loners, rogues and any cat that wasn't in his clan." He grumbled quietly shaking his head slightly.

Shadekit nodded slowly as Graystripe continued, "Then he made an alliance with Leopardstar of RiverClan. Where my kits Stormpaw and Featherpaw were." He shook slightly, "Mistystar was just Mistyfoot then, her brother Stonefur and herself were made prisoners along with my kits." He growled loudly shaking slightly as he continued, "Tigerstar wanted Stonefur to kill my kits." He trailed off quietly.

Shadekit's eyes went wide, "Did he kill them?" He asked quietly, his body shaking as Graystripe shook his head, "No, Stonefur said that he'd rather die then kill two harmless apprentices. And Tigerstar ordered Darkstripe to kill him. Puh! Stupid Darkstripe, he couldn't even beat a half-starved cat." he grumbled quietly, glaring at his paws, "But then after he was defeated, Tigerstar made Blackfoot go finish the duty." he sighed quietly, lowering his head. "Stonefur died a noble death, defending two cats that had done nothing wrong." He sighed softly.

Shadekit frowned slightly, "It wasn't fair he had to die, but why?" He asked quietly, "Why did Tigerstar do this to him and Mistystar?" Graystripe sighed softly, "Because just like my two kits, they were half-clan. Half RiverClan and half ThunderClan." He shook his head, "Stupid reason to kill him or try to kill my kits. Stupid reason to do that to any cat."

Shadekit frowned slightly as he nodded quietly, "Did you save them?" He cocked his head to the side. Graystripe nodded, "Yes, we snuck into the den where they were keeping Mistyfoot, Stormpaw and Featherpaw and broke them out. They resided in ThunderClan because clearly they were not accepted in RiverClan." He shook his head.

Shadekit blinked slightly, "Then what happened?" He asked straightening up. Graystripe sighed quietly, his eyes going wide for a moment, "BloodClan is what happened." Shadekit flinched slightly, "BloodClan?"

"A group of rogues, they lived in the twolegplace where every cat struggled to survive. They didn't believe in StarClan, and many cats in the clan wore collars like a kittypet, but what was different was their collar had dog and cat teeth in them. Like trophies!" He shuddered slightly, "The leader of the clan was a fierce cat named Scourge." He shook his head as Shadekit watched with wide eyes.

"He was a small thing. About the size of an apprentice, black fur and one white paw, icy blue eyes that could claw into you themselves. His claws reinforced by dog teeth. He was dangerous and Tigerstar didn't see that as he brought him to the forest." He shuddered slightly and closed his yellow eyes tightly as if horrified for a moment, "They disagreed on something and Tigerstar shrieked, "Traitor!" and leaped at him. Scourge slashed his shoulder open, causing the tabby to fall on his side. Then Scourge tore into Tigerstar's neck... And sliced him open from chin to tail!"

Shadekit shuddered, his eyes going wide and for a moment could hear yowling. "I watched... as Tigerstar came to life every nine times, every time screeching in pain before he finally died. Scourge tore all nine lives out of that cat." He shuddered again, his pelt bristling. Graystripe let out a breathe, "Every cat was scared, but after the battle Firestar had managed to kill him with only one life lost," He trailed off slightly as Sandstorm glanced up at him, "I always wondered... How was Scourge able to kill Tigerstar nine times, but only able to kill Firestar one time?"

Shadekit blinked watching him quietly, his blue eyes wide as Graystripe continued, "I think it is because Firestar was a loyal and good cat, unlike Tigerstar. Tigerstar killed so many cats just to get what he wanted while Firestar killed none to become leader. Because of Tigerstar's horrid acts I'd say he got all his lives taken from him from getting what he deserved rather than just Scourge." He shrugged slightly.

Shadekit nodded slightly, "I hope there is never a cat like him again." He mumbled quietly, his ears flattening on his head. Graystripe nodded slowly, "I hope so as well. And there probably isn't." He smiled softly, "Which I am glad for, never seeing a horrid cat like him ever again." He rested his head down on his paws.

Shadekit blinked watching as Graystripe grunted, "Shadekit, could you bring us something back to eat? We're all starving aren't we?" He glanced over at Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Purdy. Purdy nodded slowly smiling slightly. Dustpelt just let out a loud grunt as Sandstorm sighed, "I'm not hungry."

Shadekit blinked before standing up quickly, "I'll go get some prey!" He smiled widely at Graystripe who smiled back, "Thank you, Shadekit." Shadekit turned quickly hurrying out of the hazel bush quickly. He hurried down to the fresh-kill pile, his eyes focusing on a fat squirrel. Padding over to the pile quickly he bit into the fluffy tail and tried to tug it out only to fall back quickly.

"Need help, Shadekit?" He turned his head to see Bumblestripe padding over to him, ears perked up. Shadekit nodded quickly, "Yes, please!" He stepped back as Bumblestripe padded up beside of him, his gray tabby pelt bristling slightly as he picked up the fat squirrel.

Bumblestripe glanced down at him for a moment. Shadekit smiled softly, "Graystripe and Purdy are hungry." He told him quietly before turning and padding back to the hazel bush, Bumblestripe following closely behind him. As the two entered the elder den, Graystripe perked up, "Bumblestripe!" He laughed loudly sitting up, "How are you doing?"

Bumblestripe grunted placing the squirrel in front of him, "I am fine, Graystripe. Yourself?" He sat down watching the old gray tom quietly. Graystripe purred, "Well, I am well. Just finished telling Shadekit here a story." He smiled down at Shadekit. Bumblestripe nodded slightly, "He was having some trouble with the squirrel." he nodded to the squirrel that Purdy had already started to chew on.

Graystripe nodded, "Thank you, Bumblestripe and Shadekit for bringing this squirrel." He turned to smile at the squirrel only to glance up at Sandstorm and Dustpelt, "Will you two eat?" He asked quietly.

Sandstorm shook her head, "No... I don't want to." Dustpelt grunted quietly, "I will eat a little." They both sounded worn down and tired. Shadekit could see why. They had both lost mates that they both had been close to, how couldn't they feel so worn down?

Bumblestripe nodded slowly, "Where is Silverkit?" He asked quietly glancing down at Shadekit, his ears perked up as his green eyes stared into blue eyes. Shadekit shrugged, "He said he was going out in the clearing. Maybe he's with Briarlight?" He suggested quietly.

Bumblestripe huffed nodding slowly, "Maybe." He shook his head slightly, "Now then, come along Shadekit." He turned padding out of the elder's den quickly. Shadekit nodded before turning to look at Graystripe who was eating the squirrel beside of Dustpelt and Purdy, "Thank you for the story, Graystripe." He mewled before hurrying after Bumblestripe.

Shadekit padded behind of Bumblestripe as he padded towards the Medicine Cat den, "Briarlight!" He called out quickly as he approached the den. A voice called out quickly, "Yes?" Briarlight dragged herself over to the entrance her amber eyes wide, "Oh! Hello, Bumblestripe, how may I help you?"

Bumblestripe blinked, "Is Silverkit here?" Briarlight blinked, "No, I heard him speaking to Seedpaw and Lilypaw though." She shrugged slightly, "Maybe he's with them?" She suggested, smiling slightly. Bumblestripe frowned, "Seedpaw and Lilypaw are with Brackenfur, Silverkit isn't with them."

Briarlight frowned, her eyes going wide for a moment, "I don't know. You don't think he could have snuck out do you?" Shadekit blinked, "How could he sneak out, the camp is full of warriors."

Bumblestripe frowned slightly, looking down before his green eyes went wide, "The dirtplace." He whirled around, his eyes scanning the camp one last time before looking over at the dirtplace, shaking.

Shadekit blinked in confusion, "The dirtplace?" He cocked his head to the side as he watched Bumblestripe hurry across the clearing towards to dirtplace quickly. Bumblestripe lowered his head for a moment before yowling quickly, "He's left!" He turned around, his green eyes filled with panic and terror as many jumped to stare at him.

Thornclaw hissed padding towards him, "Whose left?" Bumblestripe shook, "Silverkit has left camp! Get a patrol! Do something!" Squirrelflight hissed, "Calm down, Bumblestripe!" She hurried across the clearing quickly, her ears flat on her head, "I will have a patrol go look for him." She glanced back, Shadekit could hear his mother at the nursery mewling something in a frightened voice as Squirrelflight continued, "I shall lead the patrol, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Seedpaw come with me." She glanced over at Bumblestripe, "And you, Bumblestripe."

Bumblestripe nodded quickly, his green eyes still wide. Shadekit mewled, "I'll go!" he leaped towards them, his pelt bristling slightly as the Thornclaw glanced over at him, "No, Shadekit. We already have one lost kit, we don't need another one."

Shadekit frowned slightly watching as the patrol left quickly, Bumblestripe meowing loudly to Dovewing, "I'll be back soon, Dovewing with our son!" Shadekit huffed quietly, "But I want to help." He soon felt Dovewing behind him, "It is best for you to stay in camp." She sighed softly to him.

Shadekit could hear the panic in her sigh and even a bit of fear in it, he couldn't understand why though. Just because Silverkit was out of the camp didn't mean he was going to get hurt. "But if I was out there, I could find him faster than them." He mumbled quietly.

Dovewing shook her head, "They are warriors, Shadekit. They know what they are doing." She sighed softly to him before picking him up by the scruff. Shadekit blinked slightly before sighing, "When do you think Silverkit is going to be found?"

Dovewing let out a grunt as she carried him back into the nursery, Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit all perked up when they saw him amber eyes wide on all their faces. Dovewing placed him in front of Brightheart, "Watch him, I am going to ask Bramblestar to let me have my own patrol to go look for Silverkit." She sighed to Brightheart.

Brightheart nodded slightly, "I'll watch him, Dovewing. Won't we, Daisy?" She glanced over at the creamy colored she-cat who perked up slightly, her blue eyes wide for a moment, "Of course we will." She mumbled. Dovewing nodded, "Thank you, both of you!" She turned quickly padding out of the den.

Shadekit sighed as Brightheart gave his head a quick lick, "Don't worry, Shadekit they'll be back soon!" Daisy nodded, "Many kits have left camp." She sighed softly tailing off for a moment, "Like, Berrynose." She closed her blue eyes tightly.

It had been a moon since the tom had died, in battle with WindClan, killed by the warrior, Harespring on accident. The death still made his mother, Daisy grieve. Shadekit nodded slowly, "But I want to help! If I was out there, then we could find him faster." Brightheart shook her head, "No you couldn't. You're just a kit, and they are experienced warriors that have gone through training."

Shadekit huffed quietly, as Amberkit climbed out of the nest quietly, "Hey! Don't worry about it, Shadekit! We all knew sooner or later your brother would sneak out. You don't have to worry." The she-cat padded up beside of him smiling widely.

Dewkit nodded, "She's right, Shadekit. Everybody was wondering when he'd finally sneak out." His gray fur bristled slightly as he leaned back to give it quick licks to flatten it down. Snowkit sighed softly, "Yeah, trust me, everybody knew one day that'd he'd get out. I kind of wish he'd just get scared or something while out there so he matures a little."

Shadekit scowled at him as Brightheart snapped, "Snowkit, don't you ever wish on something like that." Snowkit flinched, "But he is annoying! And thinks he knows everything. Maybe if something happened and he matured slightly nothing like this will happen again." Dewkit frowned as he rolled his eyes, "Still a stupid thing to wish to happen for him. Its like saying you hope he gets lost or something."

Amberkit mewled, "Dewkit? Snowkit?" The two toms turned to look at the small she-cat. Amberkit purred quietly, "Now that I have your attention... Shut up!" She hissed loudly making the two flinch, staring at her with wide eyes. She turned back to Shadekit, "Ignore those two, they don't know what anything is." She smiled softly at him.

Shadekit frowned slightly, "It's okay, I'm just worried about Silverkit though." He padded over to the entrance quietly, his blue eyes wide slightly as he watched Dovewing leaving with Cloudtail, Whitewing and Blossomfall, Bramblestar watching them leave, his pelt bristling slightly.

Shadekit watched quietly, his ears perked up as he felt Amberkit pad up beside of him, mumbling, "See he has two patrols looking for him they'll find him, Shadekit." Amberkit mewled glancing over at him, Shadekit looked over at her his blue eyes meeting her amber eyes. She smiled softly at him, "They'll find him... I promise you that." She nodded slightly, "Now come on." She turned quickly padding back into the nursery, "I have a game for the two of us."

Snowkit perked up, "Can I play?" He asked quickly. Amberkit hissed, "What did I just say?" Snowkit frowned slightly, lowering himself in the nest. Brightheart sighed, "Amberkit be nice to Snowkit." Amberkit mewled, "But I just want me and Shadekit to play because you know how Silverkit never plays with him." Brightheart sighed as Amberkit continued, "Besides I don't want Snowkit and Dewkit being to rough on him."

Dewkit rolled his eyes, "Speak for yourself." Amberkit glared at him for a moment before smiling softly at Shadekit who stared quietly, his blue eyes wide, "Now what would you like to play, Shadekit? With the moss ball? Fighting?" She asked quickly, excitement in her mew.

Shadekit blinked slightly before shrugging, "Anything is fine, I don't mind." He smiled weakly at the older she-cat. Amberkit frowned for a moment, "I think just the game of moss ball will be fine." She nodded slightly and turned around padding across the den to where an old ball of moss sat at.

She gripped it with her claws and whirled around flinging it at Shadekit. "Hey!" Shadekit mewled jumping out of the way, his dark brown tabby fur bristling violently as he glanced up at her, "What was that for?"

Snowkit laughed sitting up while Dewkit frowned staring at Shadekit as if he had two tails, "You were supposed to catch it, Shadekit!" Snowkit laughed loudly, his body shaking. Brightheart hissed, "Snowkit hush. Shadekit is still learning." Daisy nodded slowly, "Shadekit never had time to play, he was always being checked up by Leafpool and Jayfeather to see if he was sick again."

Shadekit frowned staring at the moss ball for a moment before gripping it in his claws and flinging it at Amberkit who let out a shriek as she jumped up, grabbing the tiny thing quickly with her paws and then landed on the ground only for her to sling it back to Shadekit. Shadekit smirked swiping at the moss ball and flung it over at Dewkit.

The skinny tom jerked to slap it away only for the moss ball to hit him on the head. Amberkit blinked quietly before asking, "You want those two to play?" Shadekit nodded quickly, smiling widely. Snowkit purred loudly leaping out of the nest quickly, "Finally!" He jumped around Shadekit, "Come on, Dewkit!" He mewled to the gray kit who just glanced up at him for a moment, pawing the moss ball.

Dewkit smirked slightly, "I don't know, I think I might just sit here and watch." As he said this, his claws dug into the moss ball and then he lifted up onto his hind paws and flung the moss at Snowkit. Snowkit laughed, leaping up and biting the moss ball in mid air before landing quickly, shaking it slightly before dropping it onto the ground before batting it to Amberkit.

The four played with the ball of moss for a long time, Brightheart sitting at the entrance of the nursery quietly, "The sun is starting to go down." She mumbled to Daisy as she glanced over at her quietly, "They are still out." She shook slightly, "Where did that kit go?" She closed her blue eye tightly.

Shadekit perked up, ignoring the moss ball that hit his leg, "I thought you said they'd be back soon." Daisy sighed loudly, "They should be. Silverkit must be far away or very smart to avoid them." She shook her head, her body shaking slightly, "We can only hope that they will find him soon."

Soon enough the sun was down and Shadekit was tired, he went to his nest only to be stopped by Brightheart, "Shadekit, I don't think it'd be good for you to sleep by yourself." She watched him carefully. Shadekit frowned, "I'm fine." He tried to crawl in his nest again only for the she-cat to pick him up by the scruff, "Hey!" He mewled loudly, his blue eyes going wide.

Snowkit purred jumping up and down, "Shadekit going to sleep with us?" He asked loudly. Dewkit frowned slightly, "The nest is already small enough with the three of us." He mumbled quietly. Amberkit purred loudly, "Shut up, Dewkit! At least it isn't, Silverkit!" The three clambered into the nest loudly as Brightheart stepped in quietly, gently placing Shadekit in the nest.

Shadekit blinked as Brightheart lied down beside of him, Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit quickly curling up beside of their mother. Shadekit lifted his head up slightly glancing over at Daisy who was already resting, her body relaxed. Shadekit let out a sigh curling up beside of Amberkit's gray and white fur and closed his blue eyes tightly, immediately dreaming.

* * *

When Shadekit opened his eyes again he was in a different place. He felt like he knew this place, every tree felt familiar, every plant smelled familiar. Everything felt familiar. _Oh no, not again. _He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, his fur bristling for a moment before he heard himself mewling loudly to no one.

He hated these dreams. Every time he couldn't hear the voices, he could only see what was happening. He glanced down at his paws. Same pale colored paws as usual. He glanced up quickly, his eyes stretching wide as he scented the air.

Ugh! What an unpleasant smell! He flinched starting to take a step back, wiping his paws over his nose. What could be making it? He narrowed his eyes looking forward, his ears perking up slightly.

He heard himself mew something again, _I wish I knew what I was even saying! _He growled quietly padding forward, trying to ignore the horrible stench. He felt his eyes go wide for a moment, as he saw a flat, gray surface he'd seen many times before in his dreams. He felt himself padding over to it quietly, eyes wide.

He suddenly heard a loud growl coming from behind him. Shadekit's whole body tensed up before whirling around to see a large creature with reddish-brown fur and a straight pointy muzzle. Shadekit mewled loudly backing up, his tail tucked in between his legs only to shriek again as the thing took a step towards him snarling.

_Stay away from me! _He wanted to scream, he felt his legs starting to stumble as the thing started to take more steps toward him only to jump as a yowl of a cat rang out, making Shadekit whirl around, opening his mouth for a moment only for everything to disappear.

* * *

"Shadekit?" He jerked quickly, his blue eyes wide with fear for a moment, glancing up at the smoky gray she-cat as he panted loudly. "Are you okay?" He mumbled slightly before jumping out of the nest quickly tears coming to his eyes, "Dovewing! I had a nightmare!" He cried out.

Dovewing blinked in confusion, "Hush, Shadekit. You might wake them." She glanced over at Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit who all were still resting quietly. Brightheart had woken up watching the two quietly for a moment before closing her eye again going back to sleep, smiling softly.

Dovewing sighed softly as Shadekit shook as he snuggled into her fur, "Come, Shadekit. Let us go back in our camp and you can tell me about your nightmare." Shadekit nodded slowly, "Okay," He trailed off quietly as she led him back to the nest, curling up quickly in her fur.

"Now, what happened?" She asked softly, giving his head a quick lick. Shadekit sniffed quietly, "I was out in the forest, and I don't know why." He shook slightly, "Then I found that... gray surface... The Thunderpath, I think." he mumbled quietly. Dovewing nodded, "It's okay, Shadekit." She reassured quietly, her ears twitching.

Shadekit gulped quietly, "Then there was a creature, a large thing with red fur like Foxleap's. Pointy muzzle and ears, it looked like it wanted to eat me." He mewled quietly, hiding his face in her fluffy, soft fur. Dovewing frowned, "A fox." She shook her head slightly before mumbling, "It's okay, Shadekit. It was all just a dream, it wasn't real." She rubbed her head against his.

Shadekit mewled, "But it felt real." He curled up in her fur, "Where's Silverkit?" he asked quietly, glancing up at her. Dovewing sighed, "We don't know. Bumblestripe is still searching for him. I would still be out there too, but I have you here." She gave his head a quick lick.

Shadekit frowned, "Do you think he's okay?" Dovewing nodded, "Your brother is fine. He's strong enough to care for himself until Bumblestripe finds him." She sighed softly not sounding confident in her statement as she sighed, "Get some sleep, Shadekit." She curled up, resting her head on her paws and closed her eyes tightly, her pelt bristling slightly.

Shadekit frowned, "Okay." He sighed softly, closing his eyes quickly and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Shadekit tends to dream of weird stuff. He then tells everybody what happened which is probably why his brother, Silverkit calls him a liar xD**

**But Shadekit is possibly my favorite OC, because he reminds me a bit of myself. A mature child that didn't play with the other kids much. He's a bit weird in the other kits mind...**

**Anyway did you guys like the chapter? Tell me in the reviews~**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hmm, Shadekit and Amberkit? o0o Yeah I thought so at first too. But I might mix it up a bit~**

**Hehe, oh and I was thinking maybe I should make a "Ask the characters" thing.**

**Which is you can ask my OC some questions XD And they will answer.**

* * *

Silverkit had snuck out through the dirtplace, quiet easily to tell the truth. The only cat that saw him was Mousewhisker and he didn't seem to really wonder why Silverkit was going into the dirtplace. _Thank StarClan he didn't follow me in there!_

He huffed glancing back behind him, _Seedpaw and Lilypaw don't' think I'm strong enough to learn that. Well a strong cat can go out in the woods by himself as a kit! _He looked ahead, ears flattening on his head before taking off quickly.

His claws dug into the ground as he ran, his green eyes narrowing as he glared up ahead of him. He'd show them! He'd fight ShadowClan himself, he'd catch prey! He grinned widely leaping over a stick, _Hah! The great Silverstar is so great he can jump over gorges with just a single leap! _His claws dug into a leaf flinging it into the air as he ran, _Enemies so weak compared to him that they are flung in the air like prey! _

He grinned widely closing his eyes for a moment, "Yeah, I'm the greatest." He mumbled to no one in a smug tone. He stopped quickly as he stepped on just dirt. He opened his eyes looking down where the grass had suddenly stopped, his ears perked up lifting his paw off of the dirty ground, "This must be the Old Thunderpath." He mumbled to himself.

He smirked looking ahead of it, _So that means if I continue going up ahead I'll find the clearing that ThunderClan and ShadowClan fought over and soon enough I'll be at the ShadowClan border! _

He hurried across the Old Thunderpath, ignoring the foul smell that came from it. He crossed it after a couple leaps and hurried around a large oak, grinning. He glanced up at the large tree for a moment before swiping at it with his paw, mewling.

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at the tree to see four very tiny lines on it now. He smirked slightly before turning and continuing to run ahead. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he hurried past every patch of grass, every tree until he heard a loud chirp. He stopped quickly, his eyes going wide as he turned to look at a small brown feathered bird. A sparrow.

He stared at it quietly. It hadn't seemed to have noticed him, pecking at the ground quietly. Silverkit smirked crouching down quickly, tail twitching as he pushed himself towards the small bird.

As he took another step towards it, the sparrow jerked staring right at him making Silverkit jerk back slightly. Giving another chirp the bird flew away quickly as it could. _Why'd it fly away? _He sat up watching the small body disappear before huffing, "Stupid sparrow." And stood up padding away as quickly as he could.

He padded quietly for a long time before there was just grass, "The clearing!" He purred loudly rushing ahead to leap into the clearing, his ears still flat on his head, "This is where Firestar lost a life, where ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur had died." He mumbled to himself sniffing at the ground quietly, his ears starting to perk up before he huffed, "It smells just like ThunderClan."

Shaking his head he hurried across the clearing towards as he crossed it he noticed the trees were different from the beech, oak and maple trees. His ears perked up slightly as he padded around the odd looking trees, _Are these the trees, Cloudtail said were pine trees? _He pondered for a moment.

He smirked slightly before sniffing at the ground quietly, "Ugh!" He mewled loudly falling back, pelt bristling. What a horrible smell! He shook slightly glaring at the ground quietly before forcing himself to pad forward. He'd get to some ShadowClan patrol and beat them! He had to.

As he padded quietly he found another Thunderpath, his ears flattening slightly as he quickly crossed it. But as he came across another Thunderpath he heard a loud growl. His eyes went wide looking ahead of him to see two green eyes watching him quietly.

He flinched before hissing, "Hey! What are you looking at?" He started to approach the figure only for the figure to leap forward hissing. It was a cat, most likely a ShadowClan cat. A dark brown tabby tom with a unusual flat face. Silverkit gasped taking a couple steps back for a moment only to have the cat leap across the Thunderpath.

Silverkit gasped shrinking down quickly, closing his green eyes tightly only to have the cat growl in his face, "What are you doing here, ThunderClan?" He opened his eyes slowly to stare into the green eyes quietly, "I uh..." He gulped before growling, "Came to fight some ShadowClan scum!"

He heard the apprentice growl loudly, lifting his paw slightly making Silverkit yelp shrinking down again. But he was never hit, only hearing a slam beside of him as a paw hit the ground.

He shook slightly as the apprentice glanced behind him, "Tigerheart! I found a kit!" Silverkit was still shaking as another dark brown tabby appeared looking unimpressed slightly as he padded towards the apprentice, "Hmm, congratulation Foxpaw, Toadfoot and Ivytail would be proud."

Silverkit blinked staring at the amber eyed tom, _He looks like, Shadekit! _He gulped quietly before hissing, "I'm not prey! I am not a weak kit going to let you crowfood eaters eat me!" He growled trying to stand up only for Foxpaw to push him down quickly with a paw, "Great StarClan he's annoying."

Tigerheart rolled his eyes before sighing, "We might as well take him back to camp for the night." Silverkit jerked, _Night? _He glanced up to see the sun already setting, "No! I have to get back to camp!" He mewled loudly, his body shaking, "And I don't want to stay with ShadowClan cats!" He mewled again. "I want to go back to Dovewing and Bumblestripe! And even Shadekit!" He whined loudly.

Tigerheart rolled his eyes padding behind of Silverkit who whirled around, "Don't touch me!" He glared into Tigerheart's amber eyes only to still be lifted off the ground by Foxpaw. "Help! Someone please!" Silverkit cried out as Foxpaw whirled around with Tigerheart padding up beside of him.

Tigerheart huffed, "Shut up, kit. We're taking you back to your camp in the morning. Besides you already look tired enough." Silverkit growled, "I am never tired! And I want to go back now!" Tigerheart rolled his eyes before asking, "Foxpaw you have a very strong sense of smell it would seem. You were just in camp when you suddenly rushed out."

Foxpaw grunted quietly as Silverkit squirmed. He mewled at them a lot, but they were ignoring him as they padded in through the thorn tunnel quickly. "Tigerheart you're bac- What is that?" Came a hiss from a cream furred she-cat.

A gray tom grumbled, "It's a kit, Dawnpelt. You've seen them before." Dawnpelt growled, "Shut up, Stoatclaw." A wiry black, white tortoiseshell she-cat mewed, "Foxpaw, is that why you ran out of camp in such a hurry?" She padded up to him quickly as he dropped Silverkit on the ground, "I just had a feeling something was out near the Thunderpath." He gave his fur an embarrassed lick.

Silverkit hissed, "I want to go home!" He took a couple steps back glaring at the cats. A dark brown tom grunted, "Weird little thing isn't it, Sparrowtalon?" A tabby nodded slowly, "I agree... Mistfrost can watch over him until we take him back, can't she?"

Silverkit hissed, "I don't need watched! I am perfectly fine by myself!" He turned around quickly only for Tigerheart to pick him up quickly, "Yef, the can." He said muffled through Silverkit's fur. Silverkit hissed, "I don't want anything! I want to go back to ThunderClan!" Tigerheart huffed carrying him into a bramble thicket, which Silverkit assumed was the nursery from the familiar warm, milky smell.

Two she-cats were in the nursery. A black she-cat which had one white tom and one dark tabby she-cat beside of her and a spiky furred gray she-cat whose stomach was swelled from expecting kits.

The gray she-cat perked up, "Oh, Tigerheart what do you-" She cut herself off at seeing Silverkit before gasping, "Oh my goodness! A kit! He's so cute!" She sat up smiling widely as Tigerheart placed Silverkit down on the ground. "Hush, Mistfrost." The black she-cat hissed opening her green eyes slightly, "You'll wake Frostkit and Flamekit."

She turned glaring at Tigerheart, "What's this?" Tigerheart grunted, "A kit, Pinenose. You should know that, you have two." Pinenose shook, as if thinking of something before hissing, "Where did you find it?" Nodding at Silverkit who growled loudly at the queen.

"Foxpaw found him near the Thunderpath." Tigerheart grunted glancing down at Silverkit, "He is tired and as late as it is, I thought it would be best to let him rest here." He nodded again. Pinenose grumbled, "He can sleep with Mistfrost. I don't want him to waste ou-_my_ kits space." She glanced down at the two kits giving them quick licks. They looked just around Foxpaw's age, if not older then Foxpaw himself.

"I don't want to sleep with your stinky kits anyway!" Silverkit grumbled looking away, "I will sleep by myself!" Mistfrost purred, "What a grumpy little fellow! He can sleep with me, Starlingwing won't mind."

Tigerheart nodded slightly, "Good." He turned quickly leaving Silverkit with the two queens. Mistfrost purred loudly, "So little kit, what is your name?" Silverkit turned slightly staring at the she-cat quietly, "Uh, Silverkit." He mumbled quietly.

Mistfrost purred loudly, "Perfect name for you. Now then, come over now. Come in the nest!" She moved slightly. Silverkit gulped staring at her before glancing over at Pinenose who watched him quietly, her ears flat on her head.

Very slowly he made his way over to the she-cat flinching slightly as the smell of her pelt as he lied down in the nest, her spiky fur barely touching his. He huffed quietly trying to close his eyes and fall asleep, but found it hard with the smell. He grunted rolling over slightly his eyes closed tightly.

Throughout the night he struggled to fall asleep. His ears flattening and his pelt bristling, he was still able to hear the cats moving around outside the den and speaking to each other.

He grunted every now and then, rolling around in the nest and sometimes into Mistfrost. He didn't know how much time passed, but he knew it was getting later and later into the night until all the voices had quieted down and gone to their dens.

He didn't know how ShadowClan was able to handle this smell! He grumbled quietly opening his green eyes for a moment staring at Pinenose who was sleeping quietly, her body shaking slightly still. She whimpered quietly suddenly, "Wingkit... I'm sorry."

Silverkit blinked in confusion closing his eyes for a moment and opened them again only to see everything was much brighter and Pinenose was gone. He shot up, his eyes going wide. _What? But it was just night! _

"He's awake!" Came a shriek making Silverkit turn slightly to see the white tom watching him with blue eyes and his sister, Flamekit mewling loudly, "I thought he'd never wake up!"

He shook slightly, "Um, how'd you two suddenly get all the way over there?" The dark brown tabby she-cat smirked, "What are you talking about? You've been sleeping ever since we got up! It was so booooring!" She whined padding over to him quickly, her green eyes wide.

Silverkit flinched looking around him for Mistfrost to see she was gone as well, "Uh, where is Mistfrost?" Flamekit smiled slightly, "She's out at the Fresh-kill pile. And Pinenose is speaking to Blackstar." She nodded slightly.

_Okay, didn't ask what that foxhearted she-cat was at. _Silverkit frowned watching as Frostkit slowly padded forward, remaining quiet, "Hello?" The tom blinked staring at him before mumbling, "Hesso."

Silverkit blinked in confusion, "Is there something wrong?" Flamekit glared at him suddenly, her ears flat on her head for a moment before sighing, "Frostkit is deaf." She continued to glare at him quietly.

"Uh sorry?" Silverkit blinked in confusion before huffing, "Now then, I am just going to leave now so I can ask to go back to my camp." He started to make his way around the two kits only for Flamekit to suddenly leap on top of him, "No way!"

Silverkit yelped, "Get off of me!" He actually panicked slightly as the larger she-cat held him down, smirking. "No way! Pinenose told us not to let you out of the nursery until she comes back." She glanced back at Frostkit who watched quietly before smirking.

Silverkit hissed, "Get off! Help me! Someone!" Soon enough help did come with the answer of Mistfrost who padded in purring, "What are you two doing to him?" She smiled softly at the three.

"Slaying!" Frostkit mewed loudly jumped up quietly, his pelt bristling slightly. Flamekit purred, "Pinenose told us not to let him out of the nursery until she gets back!" Mistfrost laughed, "Get off of him! I'll make sure he doesn't leave." She smiled as Flamekit jumped off quickly hurrying over to Icekit.

Mistfrost smiled softly down at Silverkit, "Are you okay, little one?" Silverkit growled, "She nearly killed me!" She jumped up to glare at Flamekit who just smirked over at him. Mistfrost giggled, "Just because Flamekit is seven moons old doesn't mean she could've killed you!"

"Seven moons?" His eyes went wide glancing over at the she-cat and tom, "Why aren't they apprentices?" Mistfrost sighed softly, only for Flamekit to answer quickly, "We were born a bit sickly and then when we got to six moons old we came down with some greencough. We just got healthy enough to get ready to become apprentices!"

Mistfrost nodded slowly, "And late too." She smirked glancing over at the entrance, "And make sure you keep it a secret you two, I heard from a little bird that you two are becoming apprentices today." Flamekit shrieked with excitement, Frostkit looking a bit confused for a moment before smiling at his sister.

Silverkit frowned, "Frostkit can't be an apprentice. He won't be able to hear anything." This made Flamekit scowl and glare at him sharply. Mistfrost tensed up for a moment before shrugging, "With extra training he might get to be a warrior or he might become a Medicine Cat."

Flamekit scowled, "Frostkit and I will be warriors together." Silverkit rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, sure." Flamekit growled quietly at him for a moment when a voice came from the nursery, "What's going on?" And the small form of Pinenose padded in the nursery quietly, her ears perked up.

Flamekit grunted, "Nothing." Pinenose nodded slightly, "Rowanclaw and I spoke about who would be your mentors." She smiled softly at the two who both smiled widely. Silverkit blinked in confusion, "Why didn't you speak to Blackstar about it?"

Pinenose grunted, "Oh you're still here are you? Get out of here maybe Tigerheart will take you back to your filthy mother." Silverkit jerked back slightly, "What did you say about my mother?" He hissed quietly.

Mistfrost mumbled, "Come on, Silverkit." She picked him up by the scruff quickly only for him to squirm and kick, "What did you say about Dovewing?!" He yowled at the black she-cat who seemed to be ignoring him.

Silverkit growled, "I'll hurt her!" Mistfrost huffed carrying him over to the large, muscular dark brown tabby Tigerheart who was speaking to a large brown tom with a scar on his back and a white she-cat.

He only perked up to look at Mistfrost, "Ah, Mistfrost. I was just thinking about taking Ratscar and Snowbird with me on the patrol to take this little runaway back to his camp."

Mistfrost placed the kit down on the ground, "In time too, Pinenose had the nerve to call his mother filthy." She shook out her fur slightly, "You know why, I assume?" She watched Tigerheart quietly.

Tigerheart frowned and then sighed, "Yes, I'd know exactly why she'd say that." He shook his head before looking down at Silverkit, "Now then, Silverkit would you like to go back home?" Silverkit sighed in relief, "Yes! I would love to!"

Tigerheart smirked slightly glancing over at Ratscar and Snowbird, "Snowbird, would you like to carry him?" Snowbird perked up slightly, "Of course! I would never let any kit walk all the way to another camp." She padded over to him quietly, "Hello little one," She purred quietly to Silverkit before biting the scruff of his neck and lifting him off the ground.

Silverkit grumbled closing his eyes for a moment to sigh softly. He only opened his eyes to stare ahead of him as Snowbird carried him out of the nest walking beside of Ratscar through the forest.

Ratscar muttered quietly, his ears flat on his head, "Let us hope he will not cross into our territory when he gets older like this." Silverkit glared over at the tom quietly only for Tigerheart to answer, "If he's anything like his father, he's a goody-goody and probably won't." Silverkit gazed at Tigerheart, his green eyes narrowing as he made sure to keep his mouth shut.

As they padded in silence he suddenly heard a voice, "Silverkit! Come out! It's me, Bumblestripe!" This made Silverkit perk up quickly, "Bumblestripe!" He tried to call back only for Tigerheart to grunt, "Annoying voice just like him too."

Snowbird huffed, "Tigerhearth, quieth." Padding ahead of the two quickly, her green eyes narrowing as she padded towards the clearing, dropping Silverkit quickly. She watched him quietly, before glancing up, "Bumblestripe!"

Silverkit flinched as hearing crashing of ferns and sticks breaking as a group of cats hurried towards them. The first cat to appear was Bumblestripe, his green eyes tired and his gray tabby pelt matted and uncleansed. The next three cats were Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Seedpaw who all looked equally tired. Thornclaw hissed, "Stupid kit, kept me up all night looking for him!"

Brackenfur sighed, "Thornclaw calm down, no need to get upset. You're tired and hungry." Seedpaw looked annoyed as she stared at Silverkit. Silverkit gulped hurrying across the clearing to Bumblestripe, "I missed you so much!" He cried to his father.

Bumblestripe leaned down giving his son a quick lick before calling out to the ShadowClan cats, "Thank you, for bringing him here." Ratscar grunted, "He was in our territory, make sure next time you teach the kit better."

Tigerheart grumbled glaring at Bumblestripe quietly. Bumblestripe slowly met his gaze, his green eyes hardening slightly only to bow his head, "I'll make sure he will be punished."

Snowbird nodded slightly, "Come on, we should get back. And see who mentors your ki-" Tigerheart glanced over at her sharply making the she-cat trail off for a moment before sighing as the three padded away. "I can't wait to get back to camp! I'm hungry!" He glanced up at Bumblestripe only to flinch as he saw the anger in the green eyes.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked quietly, his ears flattening on his head.

* * *

"Do you know how worried I was?" He flinched as Dovewing yowled as loud as she could, her blue eyes glaring down at him. "Oh come on! I didn't get hurt!" He grumbled rolling his eyes.

Shadekit blinked before asking, "What were the ShadowClan cats like?" Clearly not caring that their mother was yowling and her fur was bristling violently as she glared down at Silverkit. "Oh they were strange and vicious. There was one tom that was-"

He was cut off by Dovewing, "I don't care about what they were like, Silverkit! Shadekit, dear go out into the camp. Go watch Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit's apprentice ceremony." Silverkit grunted as Shadekit ran out of the den to watch the beginning of the apprentice ceremony.

Silverkit huffed, "I don't see why I am in trouble." He rolled his eyes as Dovewing hissed, "Because you could've been killed! What would I do if you'd die? What would your father do?" She asked quickly, her blue eyes wide.

"Well I didn't die. So it doesn't matter." Silverkit rolled his eyes as he shrugged turning to the entrance, "Huh I wonder who their mentors are going to be." Dovewing yowled, "Stop changing the subject, Silverkit! And listen to me or else you are never going to be an apprentice!"

Silverkit whirled around, "What? You wouldn't!" Dovewing grunted quietly, "Finally got your attention? Listen to me, kit. If you ever leave camp again, I will make sure in all my power that you will not become an apprentice any time soon, you got that?"

Silverkit grunted, "Fine, I won't ever leave camp." He lowered his head staring up at her quietly. Dovewing nodded quietly, "I will speak to Bramblestar to see how to punish you, got it?" Silverkit nodded slowly as Dovewing sighed softly, "You will stay here, I will go out with your brother." She got up padding out of the den quietly, her pelt still bristling as she left.

Silverkit sighed loudly curling up in the nest, his green eyes narrowing. _I don't see what is so wrong with going out of camp. _He closed his green eyes tightly. _It isn't fair._

* * *

**Aw poor little, Silverkit.**

**Life isn't fair. Oh and for some reason I had a bit more trouble writing this chapter. Maybe because he went to ShadowClan for a bit. Oh and you have met three knew characters~ Foxpaw, Frostkit and Flamekit.**

**Oh and I am thinking about opening a "Accepting character" thing in this story**

**But I don't know... Anyway guys~ Review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter four~ Finally ;u; **

**Back to Shadekit's POV.**

**For some reason he's harder to write then Silverkit. Probably because I have an easier time writing brats then calm kits.**

**And we finally get to see who mentors Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit! Yay~**

* * *

Shadekit hurried out of the nursery as quickly as he could. Dovewing was yowling her head off at Silverkit. Shadekit did agree on one thing that he deserved it. He huffed quietly padding down the slope as fast as he could towards, Bumblestripe.

"Bumblestripe, can I sit with you?" He asked the tired tom quietly. Bumblestripe jerked slightly glancing down at him, "Of course, Shadekit." He smiled softly down at the small kit.

Shadekit sat behind, Bumblestripe's fluffy tail, looking over it quietly barely able to see Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit sitting in the clearing. Their long furred pelts cleaned out and flattened from Brightheart cleaning them as quickly as she could.

Toadstep purred to Rosepetal, "You think that I might get to mentor one of them?" Rosepetal smirked slightly at her brother, "Perhaps, but who knows, Ivypool could be a good choice too. Strong, loyal and very determined." Ivypool glanced back at the two quietly, her shredded ears quivering.

Bumblestripe whispered to Shadekit quietly, a small smile on his face, "I think I might get to mentor one of them." Shadekit glanced up at his father's bulky body. He was a good choice for any of them. He was loyal, caring and strong.

Ivypool might be a good choice from that she was strong and wise. Shadekit shook slightly still thinking about the she-cat quietly, his ears flattening on his head for a moment as he thought about the lean gray and white tabby.

And then Blossomfall, he truly didn't see how she could make a fit mentor. She was passionate and strong, but she was snappy and impatient especially if she was aggravated or hurt.

Shadekit shook his head, "But what about, Toadstep? He is loyal and very patient. He is almost a kit himself with his personality. He could get along great with either of them." Bumblestripe nodded slightly, "Personality isn't everything, Shadekit. But it is true he is patient and loyal."

Shadekit smiled widely as Bramblestar suddenly called out, "Today there will be three new apprentices in ThunderClan." He sighed softly staring down at Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit, "I have thought long and hard with my deputy, Squirrelflight." He glanced over at Squirrelflight who smiled softly bowing her head.

He let out a breathe before glancing down at Amberkit, _"_Amberkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows on to you."

Ivypool perked up slightly, her body shivering slightly as Bramblestar continued, "Ivypool**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Amberpaw."

Ivypool nodded slightly, "I will not let you down, Bramblestar. Neither you, Squirrelflight. I hope I make every cat proud of what I teach, Amberpaw." She padded up to the small gray and white she-cat touching noses with the she-cat.

The clan started to chatter for a moment only for Bramblestar's tail to lash slightly making every cat quiet down immediately waiting for him to continue as he stared down at Snowkit, "Snowkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all she knows on to you."

Bumblestripe smirked slightly, "See, Shadekit." He whispered to Shadekit quietly before looking up at Bramblestar quietly who continued, "Bumblestripe**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw"

Bumblestripe nodded slightly padding towards Snowpaw, "I will make the clan proud, Bramblestar." He glanced down at Snowpaw, "I will make sure this young cat learns how to respect the code." Snowpaw smirked slightly at Bumblestripe before touching noses with the larger tom.

Shadekit watched as Bramblestar trailed off, just staring down at Dewkit quietly, closing his amber eyes for a moment to sigh loudly, "Dewkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw." He trailed off quietly, looking over the clan one more time before grunting, "Your mentor will be Icecloud."

Shadekit jerked slightly not hearing the rest, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Icecloud? Her? Sure she was kind, patient and loyal, but she didn't seem to be the one to mentor Dewpaw in Shadekit's opinion. It even seemed to have taken Icecloud by surprise, her blue eyes still wide and confused as she touched noses with Dewpaw.

Shadekit watched in confusion before jerking forward yelping as he suddenly heard Dovewing purr loudly, "I wouldn't ever imagine Icecloud mentoring Dewpaw." He glanced up looking at the she-cat who seemed a bit amused. Shadekit mumbled, "Where's Silverkit?" Dovewing sighed softly, "He is in the nursery. I will speak to Bramblestar to see what to do with him."

Shadekit gulped slightly, lowering his head, "You won't hurt him will you?" Dovewing blinked in confusion, "Why would I ever hurt him? No, we are simply going to discuss something small and not hurtful. Perhaps helping, Leafpool, Jayfeather and Briarlight or checking the elders for ticks." She nodded slightly. Shadekit nodded slightly before asking quickly, "Dovewing, who do you think our mentors will be?"

Dovewing blinked slightly looking around for a moment sighing, "Well I don't know. I have heard Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw and Brackenfur have been speaking about retiring." She trailed off for a moment, "Toadstep would be a good choice for you. Get your confident up some." She smiled down at Shadekit who nodded very slowly as he took in everything she said.

Dovewing nodded slightly as Shadekit asked again, "Who do you think will mentor, Silverkit? Dovewing blinked looking around, her ears perking up, "Spiderleg would be a good choice for him, calm him down. But so would Lionblaze." She smirked slightly looking across the camp at her former mentor who was gulping down some prey with his brother, Jayfeather.

"Cinderheart would be patient enough to deal with him, but Silverkit's future mentor is a mystery." She smirked slightly down at him, her ears quivering slightly. Shadekit nodded slowly watching as Bumblestripe padded over to him quickly a wide smile on his face, "I'll be back soon, Shadekit." He leaned down nuzzling the top of his head quickly.

Shadekit nodded slowly, "Be safe!" He smiled widely up at the gray tabby tom, his pelt prickling slightly as Snowpaw smirked down at him. Bumblestripe smirked, "Now then, Snowpaw. Come, we got a territory to explore." The two padded out quickly as quickly as they could.

Shadekit watched them quietly, perking up slightly to watch Amberpaw laughing at Ivypool as they spoke to Cloudtail and Brightheart. Shadekit frowned slightly, he'd miss her. He didn't know how much he'd miss the loud she-cat in the nursery until now that she'd be sleeping in the apprentice den.

Dewpaw still seemed to in shock that Icecloud was his mentor as he spoke to his parents as well, his ears flat on his head from Amberpaw's laughing. Shadekit smiled slightly starting to get up to pad over to the two only for Dovewing to stop him with her tail, "Shadekit, I know you would like to say goodbye to Amberpaw and Dewpaw, but I would rather you go back in the nursery and maybe keep your brother company." She nodded slightly.

Shadekit sighed softly, "Okay." he glanced over at Amberpaw one last time before hurrying back up to the bramble thicket, his ear quivering slightly as he padded through the entrance as quickly as he could.

Silverkit was curled up in the nest looking miserable as he watched the entrance only perking up when he saw Shadekit, "Shadekit! Thank StarClan! I never realized how boring it is in here without anybody, even Daisy would have been great to be in here."

Shadekit shrugged slightly, "I guess... So what happened in that ShadowCaln camp anyway?" He asked quietly padding up the nest, his ears perking up again. Silverkit smirked slightly, his fur bristling, "They were dangerous! One of them nearly killed me!" Shadekit blinked in confusion, "Why?"

Silverkit shrugged, "Because they are like that." Shadekit blinked, "I don't think so, Silverkit. They don't sound bad." Silverkit scowled staring at him harshly, "How do you know?"

Shadekit gulped slightly looking away for a moment, "Well, I've met some before and they seemed actually pretty scared and weak." Silverkit growled, "Lying again, I see." Shadekit shook his head, "No! I'm not, I promise you. I saw them, a skinny black cat who was sick a-a-and," He trailed off seeing Silverkit glaring at him slightly, "Why don't you ever believe me?"

Silverkit grunted, "Because there is no way you ever saw these things!" He shook his head, "Now if you'd gone with me then I might believe you. But you didn't." He stuck his tongue out at Shadekit.

Shadekit grumbled quietly, "But I have seen it, in my dreams." He shook his fur out quickly, his claws digging into the ground for a moment only to hear Daisy padding in, "Now what are you two talking about?" She asked warmly, her blue eyes looking down at the two. Silverkit huffed to the former loner, "Shadekit is lying again!"

Daisy frowned slightly, "Hmm, is he?" She padded over quickly, her tail lashing slightly, "And how do you know, Silverkit?" Silverkit blinked in confusion, his green eyes going wide, "Well I know he is because there is no way he's done these things!"

Daisy smiled softly, "And how do you know?" Silverkit frowned staring at her with wide eyes, "I...I just know." Daisy smirked now, "Can you prove he's lying?" Silverkit stared at her wide eyes, "Uh, no?" He cocked his head to the side.

Daisy shook her head, "Then you don't know if he's lying or not?" Silverkit frowned lowering his head quickly grumbling. Shadekit smiled widely up at Daisy who just shook her head again. "Silverkit? Look I was lying okay?" Shadekit propped up on the nest, his ears perking up at his brother who just glanced up at him.

_I'll just say that so you'll be happy you grumpy furball. _Shadekit narrowed his eyes at Silverkit's slow smile, "See, I knew it." Daisy rolled her eyes padding over to her nest quietly, her tail twitching. Silverkit smirked slightly, "Do you want to play? How about battle?" Shadekit flinched slightly, "Um okay, I'm Shadestrike of ThunderClan!" He jumped up quickly.

Silverkit frowned, "Shade_strike_? Why not Shadestar or something?" Shadekit smiled softly shrugging quickly, "Leader is overrated, I'd rather just be a loyal warrior." Silverkit frowned slightly, "Hmm, okay... I guess I'll be Silverstar of ShadowClan!" He growled loudly crouching down quickly. "I've come to kill your leader and take over ThunderClan!"

Shadekit smirked slightly, "Do you think I'd let you do that?" As Silverkit charged at him, Shadekit let his instincts control him. He could feel his body moving before he could think, getting as low down to the ground as he could and darting under Silverkit who just froze as Shadekit slammed his body into Silverkit's underbelly.

Silverkit gagged as he stumbled back slightly before falling down. Daisy gasped quickly, "Shadekit! What have you done?" Shadekit glanced over at her confused, _What's the big deal? I thought he liked to fight? Why is she acting worried? _Silverkit slowly got up growling, "How'd you do that?"

Shadekit shrugged again, "Are we still playing?" He asked awkwardly as he shifted his paws slightly. Silverkit grumbled staring at him quietly, "I think I'd rather just play by myself." Shadekit flinched slightly before nodding, "Oh, okay." He looked over at Daisy who was still staring at him with wide eyes.

Shadekit slowly perked up, "Uh, Daisy? Do you want to do something?" He asked quietly making the she-cat finally blink before nodding, "Um... Maybe you should go see if one of the apprentices or maybe Dovewing could play with you." She suggested quietly smiling softly finally. Shadekit nodded very slowly, "Okay, Silverkit? Do you want to go out too?" He asked quietly.

Silverkit glanced over quietly, his green eyes narrowed slightly before sighing, "Sure." He leaped down beside of Shadekit quickly. Shadekit smiled softly at the gray tabby who was still frowning.

Shadekit quickly hurried out of the nursery his brother following quickly behind him. As he padded down the slope to the center of the camp he mumbled to Silverkit, "Amberpaw's mentor is Ivypool. And Snowpaw's is Bumblestripe, Dewpaw got Icecloud." he turned his head to look at his brother who nodded very slowly.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked loudly, his tail twitching as he stared into his brother's green eyes. Silverkit blinked, a slow smirk growing on his face, "Well, we could go exploring outs-"

"Oh no!" Shadekit tensed up whirling around to see Squirrelflight padding over to the two, her ears flat on her head, "Not again, Silverkit." She sat down in front of the two, her ears quivering as she grumbled, "I mean it, Dovewing is already trying to persuade Bramblestar to punish you. She was thinking of delaying your apprentice ceremony." She huffed shaking her head.

Silverkit shrunk slightly, "I was just trying to show Lilypaw and Seedpaw that I was strong enough." Squirrelflight shook her head, "Leaving camp scared your father and your mother terribly." She growled softly, "But when they couldn't find you?" She sighed softly, "Dovewing would've continued to search for you, but she knew she had to come back for Shadekit."

Shadekit frowned slightly, "Sorry." He said before thinking. Squirrelflight perked up, "Sorry? Shadekit you did nothing to be sorry for. Thank StarClan you didn't go missing too and a ShadowClan patrol find you." Her fur bristled slightly as she closed her green eyes tightly.

Shadekit cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, "I wouldn't let them take me!" He sat up straighter as Silverkit scoffed, "Yeah you'd run away."

Squirrelflight grumbled, "Silverkit hush. Maybe you should take lessons from Shadekit so you wouldn't get in so much trouble." Silverkit scowled slightly as Shadekit smiled softly over at him, his eyes narrowing ever slightly at his brother's sour look. Shadekit purred quietly, "Don't worry, Squirrelflight. I won't let him leave camp." He smiled widely at the ginger furred she-cat.

She gave a slight nod, "Good." She trailed off slightly before jerking back to see Bramblestar and Dovewing exiting the leader's den. "Ah, I will leave you two." She nodded to the two toms before turning and padding towards the gray she-cat and large dark brown tabby tom.

Shadekit smirked slightly, "Now then. What do you want to do, Silverkit?" He turned his head slightly to look at the larger tom who was already getting up to pad away. "Silverkit?" He asked quietly starting to get up.

Silverkit huffed, "I'm going to go see if Lilypaw and Seedpaw are still in camp." Shadekit smiled widely, "Can I come?" Silverkit turned his head slightly, "Uh... I think I'll go alone, why don't you just-"

"No! I'm going too!" Shadekit smirked padding up beside Silverkit, "I can't let you sneak out again!" Silverkit scowled at him, his gray tabby fur bristling slightly, "I'm not sneaking out you idiot!" Shadekit smirked slightly, "Prove it!" Silverkit grumbled quietly, "Oh fine, come on. Lets go see if they are in the apprentice den."

Shadekit smiled widely as he followed the larger kit towards the apprentice den which was just a cave in rock hidden by bramble tendrils. Silverkit glanced in the den, his ears perked up slightly, "Lilypaw? Seedpaw?" He asked quietly before clambering into the den quickly. "Do you think they'll still be in there?" Shadekit asked glancing in the den quietly.

"Of course! Seedpaw was one of the cats that found me." He glared back at Shadekit, "So I think it would be obvious that she'd get some rest." He shrugged slightly. Shadekit blinked in confusion, "But Bumblestripe found you too and he just left with Snowpaw!"

Silverkit frowned slightly and shrugged, "Well, Bumblestripe is a warrior and a lot stronger then Seedpaw." Suddenly a loud hiss filled the air, "Excuse me?" A small very pale ginger she-cat sat up in the nest her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at Silverkit and Shadekit, "Stronger then me?"

Silverkit nodded, "Well obviously because he is older and he is a warrior and you are not." Seedpaw glared sharply at Silverkit before glancing over at Shadekit, "If only Dovewing had more of you." She sighed softly before shaking out her fur, "Look Silverkit, I didn't have to go out on the patrol to look for you." She curled her lips back to growl softly at the two kits.

Silverkit shrugged, "You didn't, but you did. Now then, do you want to play?" He crouched down, his tail twitching as he watched Seedpaw. Shadekit frowned slightly, "Yes, can you play with us, Seedpaw? Please?" He asked quietly, his ears perking up slightly as Seedpaw watched the two quietly.

Seedpaw huffed curling up in the nest slightly smiling at the two, "Of course, and I already have an idea!" Shadekit could his brother giggling quietly wondering what it could be as Seedpaw continued, "You play it like this. You close your eyes and shut up." She smirked at the two kits who both frowned as she closed her eyes resting her head on her paws.

Silverkit grumbled, "That's stupid." Seedpaw snorted, "Nah, it's great." Shadekit smirked at Silverkit, "Maybe you should try it. Then maybe more cats would like you for being quiet." This made the larger kit growl quietly, "Everybody likes me!"

Seedpaw grunted her tiny paws rubbing over her nose slightly, "Great StarClan you two go argue somewhere else, I want to sleep before I get up to go hunting." Shadekit nodded, "Of course, sorry Seedpaw!" He turned quickly hurrying out of the den, Silverkit slowly following behind him.

Silverkit grunted loudly, "Puh, can you believe her? When I'm leader, that'll have to change with the attitude and all." Shadekit snickered quietly turning to look at Silverkit, "When your leader? Badgers will be able to talk to cats before that happens."

Silverkit growled, "Why do you say that?" Shadekit watched him quietly before shrugging, "You are too rude and would probably cause a lot of fighting." Silverkit grunted rolling his eyes, "I would not, I would just make sure other clans respects me!" Shadekit laughed quietly, "I'd even make a better leader then you!"

Silverkit curled his lips back in a snarl, "Take that back!" Shadekit purred quietly crouching down, "Never!" He started to prepare to pounce on the larger gray tabby only to hear Dovewing approaching the two quickly, "Shadekit, Silverkit. What have you two been doing?"

Silverkit perked up looking up at the fluffy gray she-cat, "Nothing, Seedpaw didn't want to play with us." Dovewing frowned slightly, "I certainly wouldn't if I were her. She was up all night along with your father looking for you."

Silverkit let out a loud sigh, "StarClan when are you going to let that go? It happened a long time ago!" He rolled his eyes. Shadekit frowned staring at him quietly, "You mean a night ago?"

Silverkit glared at him slightly as Dovewing sighed loudly, "Silverkit you know what you did was wrong. And I will never forget it and neither will Bumblestripe." She narrowed her blue eyes at Silverkit before sighing, "Now then. Bramblestar has decided to punish you by, helping the elders with ticks and fleas."

Silverkit lowered his head, "Please no." Dovewing snorted, "You will have to, or else we might delay your apprentice ceremony. And I know you'd clearly be jealous if Shadekit became an apprentice and you didn't." Shadekit frowned slightly thinking about being an apprentice without his brother. What a weird feeling.

Silverkit frowned slightly staring up at Dovewing quietly, his green eyes narrowed. Shadekit quickly asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

Dovewing smiled softly, "Well I was thinking just about taking you two back to the nursery, it's starting to get a little late." She smiled slightly at the two as she turned quickly, Shadekit following quickly taking large steps with Silverkit following slowly his head low to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt ending of the chapter, but I think it will be fine~**

**Oh and by the way this is just random, but this story is trying to stick to canon as much as it can.**

**So if the author says something like this "Thornclaw will never have a mate" then I will not give Thornclaw a mate.**

**The reason why I'm saying this? **

**The one pairing I liked that I thought was going to be true, Foxleap and Ivypool. Vicky has just said they will not get together ;m;**

**So that means I either have to go back and change it or just make them friends. I'll probably do the later, but still man. That ship was my hope and now its gone! Why Erin Hunters?**

**So either she gets with, Molepelt or some other cat... Maybe a loner or somethin'**

**Anyway review as always guys!**


	6. Chapter Five

**So... Sorry for late update :/ My laptop broke before I could finish. So here is chapter five.**

**Oh by the way... Did the Erins announce Cherrypaw and Molepaw Warrior name? Because in the warrior wiki it has them as Molewhisker and Cherryfall. Just curious if it was the Erin's or not, if it was the former I would want to go back and change it, but I think I'll just keep them as Molepelt and Cherryfern.**

**Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

Silverkit never really realized how boring it was working like an apprentice. Making him almost not want to be become an apprentice. But at the same time, he could hunt and fight. That was the best things about it. He smirked slightly glancing up slightly at the entrance, ignoring Dovewing quickly licking his fur trying to get his fur flat and clean.

Shadekit was being cleaned by Daisy, a small smile on his face as his large blue eyes were watching Dovewing and Silverkit. Silverkit smirked at the pale muzzle and under-bellied dark brown tabby tom. Shadekit's ears perked slightly before smiling at Silverkit. "Are you excited?" Shadekit asked quietly.

Silverkit nodded quickly, "Of course! I wonder who will be our mentors!" He tore away from Dovewing who just huffed quietly as he hurried to the entrance. Shadekit mewled, "Well, I'd say somebody with a lot of patience with you. Maybe Squirrelflight?" He cocked his head to the side, "Or maybe Birchfall. He has a lot of patience as well."

Silverkit sneered slightly, "Neither of those two! I'll get somebody strong and cool, like Lionblaze or Bramblestar!" He lifted up on his hind legs batting at the air. Shadekit snorted, "Lionblaze would claw your ears off after a moon!"

Silverkit growled, _No he wouldn't! Lionblaze and I would be close!_ "And how would you know, Shadekit? See that in your dreams too?" Shadekit frowned slightly as Dovewing hissed, "Silverkit, hush." She glared sharply at the tom before glancing over at Shadekit, "Don't worry Shadekit. I believe that Lionblaze would've clawed his ears off soon enough too."

Shadekit smiled softly, "I wonder who my mentor will be!" He glanced back at Daisy who leaned back very slightly to watch him as he purred, "I hope it is some cat that is loyal and wise." He smiled widely. Dovewing smiled softly at Shadekit, "I hope so as well."

Silverkit snorted, "I want some cat to train me how to be strong." He glanced back at the three his ears perking up, "Which is why I hope Bramblestar or Lionblaze mentor me." Dovewing nodded slowly, "Yes, we know this." She sighed softly.

As Silverkit listened to the two he suddenly heard a chuckle, "Hey there." He whirled around to see Bumblestripe with half his body in the den a wide smile on his face as he watched the two queens and two kits. "Bumblestripe!" Both Shadekit and Silverkit shrieked running over to the large, muscular tom quickly.

"Hey there you two! Just coming to check on you all, see if you are prepared for the ceremony." He smiled at the two widely, his tail twitching, "Snowpaw can't wait. He wants to share a den with you two again. Amberpaw I think feels the same, but she hasn't told me anything." He shrugged glancing out of the nursery.

Silverkit shook slightly, "I can't wait either! I've been waiting so long to actually train and hunt with him." Shadekit smiled softly, "I can't wait to actually spend time with Amberpaw again, it's been kind of boring here." Silverkit sneered, "It's never boring with me here."

Shadekit smiled slightly at him, Silverkit rolled his eyes about to say something else before a loud booming voice filled the air, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Silverkit felt Shadekit stiffen slightly, "What if I forget what to do?" He asked quietly.

Silverkit heard Daisy purr, "You'll be fine, Shadekit. Besides there is no mistake of how you act during the ceremony!" Silverkit grumbled quietly, "Let's go!" Before Bumblestripe could react he ran under his legs and into the clearing. The whole clan was their even Sandstorm had crawled out of the elder den.

He heard Bumblestripe mutter, "Silverkit." As he led Shadekit out with Dovewing following behind him. Silverkit smirked slightly as he padding beneath the Highledge seeing Bramblestar standing tall and proud at the on the large rock. As Shadekit padded up beside him, Silverkit could feel the dark brown tabby fur brushing against his.

_Why does he have to be so close to me? _Silverkit stared at Bramblestar for a moment before gazing down at Squirrelflight who was sitting at the bottom of the Highledge who just gave a small nod. Bramblestar looked over the clan once before addressing the clan, "I've called you all together for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan," He glanced down at the two kits, "Shadekit and Silverkit have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices." He beckoned Shadekit with a tail. "Come forward, Shadekit."

Silverkit almost gasped, "Shadekit?" He didn't really mean to ask it aloud, making most of the clanmates stare at him with shock or just give amused _mrrows _at him. Bramblestar chuckled quietly, "Patience, Silverkit. We know that you like being first, but your time will come soon."

Silverkit felt Shadekit staring at him for a moment before padding into the middle of the circle. His body shaking slightly as he stared up at the highledge, "Shadekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw."

"Shadepaw! Shadepaw!" The clan started ringing, making Silverkit almost flinch at how loud they were. Shadepaw was still shaking slightly, but at the same time he seemed to have stood a little taller. "StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice," Bramblestar sighed, looking up at the sky, his tail twitching as he continued quickly, "Set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior." He finally glanced down at the clan, before his tail twitched again, "Spiderleg."

The black tom jerked slightly, his amber eyes going wide for a moment his brother Birchfall smiling softly at him, "Congratulations, Spiderleg." Bramblestar smirked slightly, "You will mentor Shadepaw. You are a loyal warrior and have a great amount of skill. I know you will pass these qualities on to young Shadepaw."

Silverkit blinked in confusion watching as Shadepaw padded nervously over to Spiderleg. _Don't see why he's such a nervous kit. _Silverkit rolled his eyes before Bramblestar almost broke him out of his trance, "Silverkit." He looked up before hurrying forward, his tail twitching as the leader continued, "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw."

"Silverpaw!" Silverpaw closed his green eyes slightly, a smirk on his face as he shook out his fur, "Silverpaw!" The clan cheered again, he could hear the pride in both Bumblestripe and Dovewing's yowls.

Silverpaw green eyes snapped open, turning his large head to look back at the clan, his ears perked up. Every cat was watching him, waiting for something. Waiting for his mentor to be named. "Toadstep" This made Silverpaw jerk slightly, "Toadstep?!" He whirled around to glare at Bramblestar.

The large leader huffed, "Yes, Toadstep." The black and white tom still seemed taken aback just watching for a moment before Bramblestar continued, "Toadstep, you will mentor Silverpaw. You are full of energy and have proven to be very patient even in troubling situation. I know you will pass these qualities onto this young cat."

Silverpaw grunted sitting down, Toadstep having to come up to him and touch noses with him because he simply refused to move. _I wanted Lionblaze as my mentor! Not Toadstep! Lionblaze is strong! He isn't weak like Toadstep! It isn't fair! _He wanted to wail, but kept his mouth shut as the clan started to separate.

"I will let you speak to the other apprentices, and then we will start to explore the territory, how about that?" Toadstep asked, a awkward smile on his face. Silverpaw grunted, "Fine." He got up quickly padding around the lithe tom to Bumblestripe and Dovewing who both were smiling at him warmly, "We're so proud of you, Silverpaw!" Bumblestripe purred loudly.

Shadepaw quickly padded over, "I can't believe I got Spiderleg as a mentor, I'd have Toadstep any day." Silverpaw grunted, "I'd rather have Spiderleg then him." Dovewing hushed the two, "Hush you two, the two are great choices for the two of you. Spiderleg will get you a bit out of your shell and Toadstep will make you more patient." Dovewing purred.

Shadepaw nodded slowly, "Okay, but he still scares-" He was cut off quickly, his whole body slamming into Silverpaw's, "Hey!" Silverpaw shrieked being knocked over by the smaller tom.

Amberpaw had leaped right on top of him, pinning Shadepaw down with her soft white paws, "Finally! I couldn't wait to finally have you in the den again!" Silverpaw shook his fur out, seeing the amused looks on the cats nearby. Snowpaw and Dewpaw quickly padded over laughing, "Amberpaw! Get off of him!" Dewpaw smirked nudging his sister off the dark brown tabby who was shaking slightly.

Snowpaw jumped on Silverpaw, "Yeah, Silver_kit. _The three of us couldn't wait! Lilypaw and Seedpaw are too much like Brackenfur. And they are about to become warriors."

Silverpaw grumbled glaring at the larger white tom, "Shut up, Snow_toad." _The white tom quickly leaped off padding behind Dewpaw and Amberpaw laughing. Soon enough Lilypaw and Seedpaw padded towards the small group. Lilypaw being the first one to speak, "Finally new paws. Now you can help us out more with Sandstorm and Dustpelt. They seem to have the most trouble eating." She sighed.

Seedpaw shrugged, "I don't see why we have to make them eat. But also you can help us get rid of ticks." She slowly started to smirk at the two new apprentices, "With mouse bile." Silverpaw shuddered slightly, "Not mouse bile." He whined quietly as Shadepaw just shook his head.

Amberpaw giggled, "It isn't so bad! I mean it does stink and taste horrid, but you get to hang out with the elders. Graystripe tells funny stories, so does Purdy when he stops rambling." She shrugged, "And when Dustpelt does tell stories they are kind of scary."

"Does Sandstorm tell any stories yet?" Shadepaw asked quickly, his ears perked up. Dewpaw frowned, "No." Lilypaw sighed softly, "She is still heartbroken, losing Firestar tore her up." Silverpaw frowned slightly before asking, "Can we um go to the den?"

Seedpaw grunted, "No need to, Lilypaw and I just made you two nests." Silverpaw blinked as Shadepaw purred, "Thank you!" The gray tabby shook out his fur slightly as Snowpaw started talking again, "Hey, maybe if Bumblestripe, Icecloud and Ivypool lets us then we can go with you two and see the territory!"

Lilypaw smirked, "I doubt they'd let you. Besides, I think you'd be better going hunting then seeing how these two do." Seedpaw nodded, "Yeah, I'd say Spiderleg and Toadstep will take you both out together. Not with your denmates."

Shadepaw nodded very slowly, "Hmmm, well we can't assume we both get to see the territory. I'll ask, Spiderleg!" He turned quickly padding over to the black tom with a brown underbelly. Silverpaw shook his head before looking back at the others, "So is it true that you two will become warriors soon?" Both Seedpaw and Lilypaw perked up before nodding very quickly, smiles on their faces.

Seedpaw smirked, "I can't wait for it. Finally I can get out of the apprentice den and get some more sleep." She narrowed her blue eyes slightly as he pale ginger fur bristled, "I can barely get any with these three here laughing and acting like kits."

Amberpaw grinned widely not looking embarrassed like her brothers, "I can't help it that you two act like elders!" Lilypaw grumbled quietly, "No we don't, you all just act like kits." Silverpaw rolled his eyes, at the three she-cats before asking, "So is apprentice stuff the same? Cleaning elders, checking for ticks and fleas?" He stood up slightly, his tail twitching.

Dewpaw nodded quickly, "Oh yes, it's kind of like that. Except we also hunt and patrol." Silverpaw grunted quietly, "Well that sucks." Snowpaw snickered for a moment before adding, "But it has to be done, we have to take care of the clan."

Silverpaw shrugged slightly before turning his head seeing Shadepaw padding back with Toadstep and Spiderleg. "Hmm, looks like Shadepaw talked Spiderleg into letting Toadstep and you go look at the territory together." Amberpaw smiled slightly.

Silverpaw nodded very slowly, "Yeah looks like it." He sighed softly. As the three reached the apprentices, Spiderleg grunted, "Come on, Silverpaw. We're going to see the territory."

Silverpaw frowned at the old tom before glancing over at Toadstep who just shrugged, looking a bit nervous beside his father. "Come on, Silverpaw." He mumbled quietly, his tail twitching, "You want to see the territory don't you?"

Silverpaw nodded very quickly, "Yes." He smirked as his fur bristled slightly as his mentor smiled softly, "Good, now come on. The sooner we get out, the sooner you two can learn!" Silverpaw watched the three turn before muttering to Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw and Snowpaw, "See you lot later!"

He hurried up beside of Shadepaw almost knocking Spiderleg over, "Watch it!" The old tom hissed loudly turning his head to glare at Silverpaw slightly. Silverpaw smirked at the older tom who just growled quietly as Toadstep laughed nervously.

Shadepaw was still quiet, his blue eyes wide for a moment before Silverpaw nudged him, "I can't wait, Shadepaw! I can't wait to catch the biggest and fattest squirrel, I can't wait to fight off WindClan and ShadowClan!"

Shadepaw blinked before huffing, "I can't wait to help the clan." Silverpaw huffed quietly only to be interrupted by Spiderleg, "You are very different from normal apprentices. Most would be just like Silverpaw himself." The old tom turned his head as the four padded through the thorn tunnel, "It's not a bad thing, but it is... very different."

Toadstep laughed quietly, "Different is great! I mean Spiderleg here is different, biggest grump in the camp besides," He trailed off slightly his green eyes going wide as Spiderleg turned to give him a harsh look, "Never mind." Toadstep mumbled.

Silverpaw grunted, "Well, being different is stupid!" He hurried up ahead of the two mentors as they processed what he had just said. His green eyes went wide very quickly. Not from the view, no he'd seen it before. But from the feeling that he was finally able to leave that camp! It felt great, it felt relaxing. He unsheathed his claws to dig them into the ground letting out a sigh.

"Great isn't it?" Silverpaw felt Toadstep pad up beside him. "It is... It feels like I just got out of a bramble thicket!" Silverpaw purred loudly, his gray tabby fur bristling violently.

He heard Shadepaw gasp loudly, "It's so large out of the camp!" He turned his head slightly to see Shadepaw gaping at the trees, grass and almost everything as Spiderleg smirked slightly, "This isn't so big. I'd say that our territory is just a small speck."

Silverpaw rolled his eyes as he stretched his legs out slightly, hearing Shadepaw mumble, "There is more?" Silverpaw smirked turning to look at the smaller tom, "Of course you mousebrain! There is so much! Like ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan."

Silverpaw heard Spiderleg grunt at him, "There is more then that, Silverpaw." Silverpaw blinked in confusion, "More then just the clans?" Toadstep laughed, "Of course! But we can't be talking about this now, we have a territory to explore!"

Silverpaw jerked slightly before smirking, "Yes! What do we see first? WindClan?" He asked quickly. Toadstep blinked before glancing over at Spiderleg as if asking him to tell the apprentices what to see first. The older tom grunted, "I think that'd be the best as of now. WindClan has a bit more trouble with keeping their paws off our border."

"But so do, ShadowClan." Toadstep smirked slightly, his black and white fur prickling slightly as he continued, "But they've not been so bad lately." Silverpaw blinked slightly before asking, "So which way is WindClan border?"

Spiderleg blinked slightly, "This way, follow me and Toadstep." The slender black tom turned quickly Toadstep quickly following with Shadepaw behind him. Silverpaw's ears perked up slightly before chasing after the three quickly.

As the four padded quietly, Shadepaw asked quietly, "What if we find WindClan is crossing the border?" Spiderleg grunted, "We confront them and get them out of our territory without any fighting. If we do fight, I want you two to go back to camp and warn them."

Toadstep nodded quickly, "Yeah, but hopefully when we get there they'll be on their side of the border." That was the last words spoken all them being quiet as they walked quietly through the forest.

Silverpaw grunted in the quiet watching the two mentors quietly, even Shadepaw looked as serious as the two at the moment. Silverpaw got nervous ever so slightly from the quiet only to perk up from a splash, "What was that?"

Toadstep shrugged, "Probably some cat washing their paws in the stream." Spiderleg nodded, "Even though, I personally hate it when cats wash their unclean paws in the stream we drink in." He grunted looking thoroughly annoyed.

Shadepaw purred, "But it isn't so bad is it? I mean the dirty stuff on their paws will probably just wash away into the lake right?" Spiderleg grunted, "Yes, but to think the stream you drink out of is used to clean... whatever is on that paw off." He shuddered slightly.

Silverpaw growled, "Come on! Let's go see this cat!" The apprentice pushed by the two, hurrying towards where the splashing was coming from, his ears flat on his head. He suddenly stopped quickly to see the stream, his green eyes staring at the slow moving water quietly before seeing a black cat padding through the water, three others sitting on the bank.

Letting out a deep growl as the black tom placed a paw onto the bank, sniffing at it quietly. "Hey!" Silverpaw hissed rushing forward, the black tom jerking up slightly only to leap back as Silverpaw leaped in front of him, snapping his teeth, "This is ThunderClan territ-"

He was immediately cut off as a cat from the other side of the bank leaped across with ease and slammed him in the ground. "Horsepaw, surely you don't need to protect, Darkpaw. It looks like it just came out of the nursery." A large brown and white tom grunted quietly.

Horsepaw still didn't say anything. Silverpaw glanced up at the clearly older long legged brown tom quietly. His amber eyes narrowed slightly as his one black ear flicked, "I would rather attack him then let him threaten our own."

"Get off of him!" He heard Spiderleg hiss as him, Toadstep and Shadepaw padded towards the stream. Horsepaw blinked, merely glancing over at the three, "Your apprentice was trying to attack our own when he was just merely sniffing the border. And when I just thought ThunderClan could get any worse. They have idiots like this one running around."

Silverpaw growled loudly as the tall tom got off of him quickly, "See here, Darkpaw. This is the next ShadowClan." Silverpaw growled starting to get up, his paw raised to strike only for Toadstep to hiss, "Silverpaw! Stop it!" He froze in mid swipe, glaring at Horsepaw as he leaped over the stream easily.

Darkpaw was still in the stream staring at him with wide eyes before a light gray tom mumbled, "Darkpaw, get out of the stream, you already broke Heathertail's promise about getting in the stream."

The black tom blinked before mumbling, "Sorry, Boulderfur." The small, lithe tom leaped out of the stream, shaking out his fur as he watched Horsepaw with large blue eyes. As the four padded away quickly, Silverpaw grunted, "Idiots, putting their paws on our territory, they should know that I would attack them. Right, Toadstep?" He glanced back at the two toms.

They both stared at him quietly, Toadstep looked a bit annoyed while Spiderleg looked furious. "You idiot, you do not attack any cat unless given the order to! Besides with that cat on the patrol you should've been worried that you didn't get hurt." He narrowed his eyes slightly before growling, "Dovewing and Bumblestripe will be very disappointed, Silverpaw. Get that through your head."

The black tom turned quickly, "Come on, Toadstep. Lets show them ShadowClan border before he freaks out on another WindClan apprentice." Silverpaw grunted loudly as they all turned, Silverpaw slowly following behind the three only for Shadepaw to slow down quickly, "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked quietly.

Silverpaw hissed, "What lesson?" Shadepaw showed a very rare smirk, "Not to rush into battle without knowing everything first." Silverpaw hissed loudly, his eyes narrowed, "He put his paws on our side of the stream. I had every right."

"No you didn't. Now if he was placing scent markers then yes, but I don't think he was." Silverpaw hissed, "And how would you know?" Shadepaw shrugged, "He was clearly our age, Silverpaw. Probably not much older then us."

Silverpaw grumbled slightly. He knew his brother was correct, but still it was that cats fault for placing his paws on the wrong side of the border.

As the four walked around the lake Toadstep purred quietly, "Now then, you two. We will be heading towards Shadowclan territory, Silverpaw you should remember it. But still do not threaten or try to threaten any cat, could get Thunderclan in trouble." The black and white tom shook slightly.

Sikverpaw rolled his eyes, but still he nodded his head. As the four padded in silence they finally reached the very familiar ShadowClan border, his ears perked up as he sniffed the ground quietly, his green eyes closing tightly as he heard Shadepaw speaking to Spiderleg, "So what are ShadowClan like?"

"Always hunting in the dark, much like TigerClan. Puh, better in my opinion keep those blood thirsty savages in the dark where they belong." Silverpaw smirked slightly as he listened to the two before he heard a snap.

He shot up quickly his eyes wide for a moment. Only to recognize two familiar cats. Tigerheart and Flamekit. Or was it Flamepaw now? He cocked his head to the side before calling out, "Flamekit? Or Flamepaw?" The two dark brown tabbies turned slightly, both their ears perked up as they both spotted Silverpaw.

"Flame_paw, _Silverkit." The dark brown tabby she-cat smirked padding to the border quickly, her tail twitching in the air as Tigerheart slowly followed behind looking bored.

"Where is Foxpaw?" He asked quietly only to have Toadstep pad up beside Silverpaw quickly, "Tigerheart, I heard your apprentice got into a bit of trouble."

"Yes, he got in trouble, tree fell on him. Luckily it was just his tail it landed up, unfortunately it broke his tail." Tigerheart shook ever so slightly, "But since he is resting, I decided to take little Flamepaw here out for a walk, her mentor Snowbird didn't mind." He smiled down at her who just smirked up at him.

"What about Frostkit?" Flamepaw opened her mouth only for Tigerheart to answer quickly, "Frost_paw _helps Littlecloud in the Medicine Cat den." The dark brown tabby glanced over at the very quiet Spiderleg and Shadepaw. His eyes went wide only for a moment before asking quietly, "And who is this, Spiderleg?" He nodded to the black tom.

Spiderleg grumbled, "This is Shadepaw, son of Bumblestripe and Dovewing. I don't know why you are so curious and why you two," He glanced quickly to Toadstep and Silverpaw who both flinched, "are so curious about their clan life." He huffed, his tail whipping back and forth.

Tigerheart blinked watching Shadepaw quietly, who just stared back with wide blue eyes, "Doesn't look like Bumblestripe very much, but he does have Dovewing's eyes." Shadepaw flinched slightly before mumbling, "Well there is always that possibility that kits won't look like their parents, I mean if you look at uh... Blossomfall and Briarlight beside of Graystripe and Millie." he shrugged slightly.

Tigerheart nodded slightly before huffing, "Come along, Flamepaw. No need to waste more of their time." Flamepaw nodded with a smirk, "Okay!" As the two turned quickly and padded away, Spiderleg grumbled, "I hate ShadowClan. They might seem bloodthirsty and dangerous, but they are just too curious about other clans."

Shadepaw shrugged, "They didn't seem so bad." Silverpaw nodded, "Yeah, they seemed just like any other cat." Spiderleg sighed loudly, "Apprentices are so naive." With this he turned padding away quickly, "Come along."

Silverpaw glanced over at Toadstep who just shrugged, "Best not to disagree with him, you two." And then he was right behind Spiderleg. Shadepaw sighed, "I wish I had a more kinder apprentice like, Toadstep." Silverpaw shrugged, "Better enjoy it because it'll be this way for a while."

The two quickly got up to chase after their mentors.

* * *

**So there was chapter five ;3**

**In my original story, Shadepaw and Silverpaw had Ivypool and Icecloud as mentors, but since I gave them Amberpaw and Dewpaw I decided to use two not very loved characters.**

**Toadstep and Spiderleg. ;D **

**Anyway that's pretty much it...**

**Review guys!**


	7. Author note!

**Okay, this is just a author note, I think I'm putting the story on pause just a bit so I can read some Warrior books, I haven't read yet.**

**Exp. e-books, Dawn of the Clan series, soon enough Bramblestar's storm 3**

**Just letting you know! I might go back to writing after reading Bramblestar's storm since...**

**Mates... and stuff you know the drill of staying as close to canon as possible~**


End file.
